A Vampire Prince Born
by sister2death
Summary: Quatre’s POV. After arriving on Earth as a Gundam Pilot, Quatre falls into a long sleep and awakens as a vampire. What secrets are hidden within the A.C. history? Warning: BLOOD! VAMPIRES! DEATH! DEMONS! RAPE! 2+4 4xLU 13x4 4x2 and more!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Errr... do I really have to repeat this, I'm about to start cheating with copy and paste. Anyways, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, neither does the characters, even though I spend most of my time dreaming of them and drawing nu-Oops, ha ha, I'll shut up now.

This is a FanFic about Quatre. Yes you can pretty much guess my favorite character don't ask why I like him please, I hate being asked... but anyways, this is a depressing fic, it's about Quatre and he's a vampire, yadda yadda, just read it and tell me what you think ^_^ I love reviews!

___________________________________________________________________________

I've been a vampire for a year now, since before the war ended. It seems like just yesterday when I could stand in the sun and instead of growing weak, I grew stronger.

"Master Quatre!"

"Master Quatre, wake up!"

The voices haunted my dreams. Dreams... they mean nothing to an immortal, but I didn't think that way then, I had no idea what I had become.

I slept for 6 days, 6 hours, 6 minutes, and 6 seconds, the devil's sleep, or the perfect slumber, in vampire terms.

When I awoke I remembered nothing of the events that took place within a few days before my sleep, everything was erased from my mind, only a shadow lurked in the back of my skull, and it whispered unheard hints of what had happened.

The first days after I awoke was normal. Although I was abnormally pale, I ate my regular fill of foods and spent my energy in my normal daily routines, I hardly can recall those few days, if I had only knew to cherish them because they were my last days of mortality.

The first days of a new vampire is always referred to as the "Days of Bliss" you are free, there are little signs save for the pale skin, that you are a vampire, like a just conceived child in a mothers preparing womb. But the days that follow are the days a new vampire is most vulnerable, you are not immortal yet, and therefore easily destroyed like an aborted fetus, it is during these days when you first develop your abilities.

The first night of my vulnerable stage I was served a great dinner. As I waited our drinks were served, I chose not to drink first, instead my eyes rested on a large fowl, baked and lightly tanned, it's aroma filled my nostrils causing my mouth to water. But before my plate could be made, a man sitting at the far end of the large dinning table dropped dead on the floor and caused a great uproar.

Rashid, a great friend of mine, sniffed the man's drink and then another, and finally mine, he spoke only one word, "Poison."

This shocked everyone, especially myself, "Who was trying to kill me?" I thought to myself. how I knew the poison was mainly directed to me was most likely my supernatural abilities developing.

But the following days were filled with similar event's of attempted assassinations, I was filled with terror, I had no idea what was going on around me. I was finally sentenced to my private quarters until all was safe.

It was the 6th day of this terror. I awoke to the sun blazing in my eyes, I covered my head at its horrid rays and finally brought myself to climbing out of bed and closing the curtains. I clapped for my light to come on, but as the light brightened the room my gaze caught something beautiful on my desk.

A large flask, black velvet and jewels hid its contents, a small letter lay beside it, decorated in black lace, I found myself curious and opened the letter, which was sealed with a single drop of red candle wax, inside its words flattered me and held an unknown truth.

To you, oh great lord,

We shall remain ever loyal to you for all eternity.

Your devoted followers.

I picked up the heavy flask, shaking the thick liquid inside, opening it my senses were met by a familiar smell, at first I couldn't place it. My stomach rumbled and my mouth became dry and in need of the mysterious liquid, and without a second thought, I sipped from the opening and immediately knew the remnants...blood.

To Be Continued…

Cliffhanger, I'll put up more tomorrow, I just had to put this up, please review and keep reading, the next chapter will be up soon, like tomorrow ^_^ you'll like it I hope. 


	2. Unknown Realities

Hi people! I hope you like this fanfic. I've been thinking about so many cool things for it ^_^ I think this will be a super long story though, so don't expect it to end so soon. I wont be able to update again until Monday, I think, unfortunately, but you can expect a lot written by then and A LOT of surprises in the near future.

Chap. 2

At first I was shocked, my mind screamed for me to stop, but my thirst drove me on to drink more. My heart beat ferociously in my chest, then it stopped. My body grew suddenly cold.

Then like an earthquake within me, my body trembled. The flask fell to the ground and was joined by a few droplets of the liquid that fell from my chin, and as if gravity was telling me to join them I staggered backwards and took my place a few feet beside the bottle. My body convulsed several times, and pain spread throughout my body.

Before I opened my mouth to scream in utter agony a ringing sounded through my mind, like church bells, all else was quiet, the pain stopped, all that remained was the beautiful melodious chimes of the bells, and for a while I lay in the middle of field of cherry blossom trees, petals fluttered about me. At first the colors ranged from various pinks to white, but the vision was not to remain so beautiful.

As I lay there the colors darkened, the trees became skeletons of what they used to be, their black branches twisted and rotting. The petals also changed, the colors now varied from gray to black... they were no longer petals but ashes and as I gazed about, the trees were no longer trees but humans! Their flesh burned off their bodies, they stood motionless, the whites of their eyes bright and their pupils lying upon my paralyzed body.

The bells still rang through my mind, still as beautiful as before, calming and soothing me, taming the fear that lightly boiled in my blood. But as the vision came it left, as all visions do, and I was left lying in the middle of my room, only this time the floor was damp. Had I been that scared? I thought, but the smell of urine did not penetrate my senses, it was an irony smell, and I realized my whole body was damp with it, damp with blood.

I stood up trembling. The floor was stained red. I looked at the flask, which was open, but none of the liquid leaked out. I looked down at my hand, which was covered with blood; I licked off a small area of the delicious liquid and held my hand still before my face carefully watching the cleaned area.

From the pours and small crevices my skin, blood began to rise, I watched for a few minutes astounded, then raced off to my bathroom.

I quickly undressed and threw away my clothes, my whole body was sweating out blood, I turned on the shower and climbed in, rinsing the crimson red from my skin. 

I sighed and scrubbed my chest clean, then I stopped and waited for a familiar beat, I waited and tried my wrist impatiently… Nothing. I looked outside the shower and into a mirror on the opposite wall, I was even paler then I already was. There were no signs of life in me other then but the movements I made, and the thoughts that came.

I panicked and left the shower, after standing in front of the mirror above the sink for almost ten minutes I began to cry, but no matter how many thoughts ran through my brain one thing flashed repeatedly: The flask.

I felt weak, my body had finally stopped bleeding and there seemed to be no more blood in me. I sadly made my way back to my bedroom and picked up the bottle, as much as I wanted to throw it against the wall, somehow I knew that it was essential to my living.

I brought the bottle to my lips and took a sip, my body warmed as the fluid moved down my throat to my stomach, much like whiskey, again I brought it up to my mouth and drank, I wanted to saver the moment, but I forced myself from drinking it all.

I kneeled down by my bed and brought out a shoe box, opening it various photos met my vision, ones I had placed in the box for safe keeping, carelessly though I put the flask in side and placed the box back under my bed.

The next days that followed there was a sense of safety in the air, Rashid was constantly making me go outside for sun, but the sun made me sick and I often came back into the house nauseous. Every morning I found a present on my desk, mainly bottles of blood, not any like the flask, though they were decorated they were just recycled water bottles, and with each bottle a letter lay close by, all similar to the first.

By then I guessed what I had become, it was obvious, the thirst and craving for blood, pale skin, weakness from the sun. But it was unbelievable, I developed a memory beyond comprehension, I could remember a conversation I over heard on the street a few months back perfectly clear. I was more agile, and had quicker reflexes, my night vision was incredible, even my strength seemed abnormally great.

I was a vampire.

The End? No! Stay tuned for the next chapter when our Vamp-boy comes face to face with another of his kind, and who could it be? keep reading to find out! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Searching

Hi people, I really wanted to write this chapter and just couldn't wait 'till Monday to put it up, well here it is tell me what you think ^_^  
  
Chap.3  
  
I didn't understand how I came to be a vampire, the more I fought to remember the more confused I became. I wasn't upset, no. I was only lonely. Like all things I felt the need to be with my own kind. So one night I decided to stay up and wait for my visitor or visitors to bring the gifts.  
  
It was 3am, I had fallen into a light sleep at the end of my bed. I awoke to a soft touch on my cheek, and met the dark blue eyes of a man.  
  
"Shhh…milord, we don't want to wake your people," he spoke softly holding two fingers over my lips.  
  
I nodded and he took my hand and led me onto my balcony.  
  
I examined him under the moonlight, he was a large man, broad shoulders, his face was flawless and his hair was gelled back leaving only two stands of hair hanging above his left eyebrow. I blinked to get a better view, yes, I was positive it was him, "You're Treize Kushranada," I said suddenly.  
  
"You are correct," he smiled, "Have you been drinking regularly?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He brought out a bottle from his cloak, "Drink," he ordered briefly.  
  
I took the bottle form his hand, surprisingly it was warm and I looked up at him.  
  
"It's fresh, have no worries," he explained.  
  
"Thank you, " said smiling.  
  
"Don't thank me now, just drink," he said opening it for me and bringing it to my lips.  
  
I sipped first, testing its warm, smoothness on my tongue, it had a very pleasing taste, unlike the blood I had each morning, it's warmth seemed to fill my body and I looked up at Treize satisfied.  
  
"Go ahead and drink all of it, if you'd like, there's plenty more where that came from."  
  
The comment made my shudder, it was the first time I had actually realized that the blood I was drinking came from some human or beast, I must have been in denial, I looked down at the bottle.  
  
Treize seen how his words effected me, "You'll get used to it young prince," he smiled and leaned against the wall, "Go on, do not think, just drink 'till your hearts content."  
  
I closed my eyes for a second then began to drink. My mind called out its apologies to whoever was sacrificed to feed me.  
  
Treize watched me closely, "You must remember to drink regularly, you have no more blood of your own, you are now dependent on others. It may taste good and you may feel the urge to drink it as you'd regularly eat a large feast but that isn't your stomach yearning for it, it's your heart and vanes."  
  
"You mean we don't just drink blood out of hunger or pure evil?" I asked.  
  
Treize shook his head, "No, we need it to survive."  
  
I felt my chest and noticed my heart was beating.  
  
"You'll notice that if you go for periods without drinking your pulse will fade."  
  
"What happens if it stops?"  
  
Treize shook his head, "You don't die, of course not, we are immortal, instead your thirst grows stronger, and you'll need more and more blood to satisfy your hearts hunger."  
  
"So as long as I keep up with drinking regularly I won't have to worry about needing lots of blood to survive."  
  
"Exactly," he smiled.  
  
There was a long pause then I broke the silence, "I have so many questions," I admitted shyly.  
  
"Ask me everything you need to know," Treize replied.  
  
The one question that plagued me from the beginning escaped, "Who made me like this?" I asked.  
  
He face became solid, "Vincent Kaiser," the name came out and chilled me, it was German, "But you shouldn't disturb him."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Would you stick your head in a lions mouth?"  
  
I shook my head confused.  
  
"He is the oldest known vampire, it is said he was born around 600 BC. Being as old and wise as he is and the fact that he is almost pure vampire makes him the strongest,"  
  
"What do you mean by pure vampire?"  
  
Treize sighed, "Have you ever made a copy of a picture on a copy machine?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It never comes out perfect and the same as the original. If you take the copy of the picture and copy it, that copy is also different from the original, only worse then the first copy. It's the same with vampires, only the bloodline becomes weaker."  
  
"So he's one of the first?"  
  
"Yes, and he's chosen you to be his heir," he grinned.  
  
"Heir?"  
  
Treize nodded, "You are now among the strongest of vampires and his only living descendent."  
  
"Why would he need a descendent?" I asked.  
  
Treize looked down sadly, "Our kind are being hunted, at the rate vampires are dying now there will be no more within 5 years, the vampire slayers have formed a secret society, they track down all of our kind, investigating mysterious murders and animal killings-"  
  
"But all the knowledge that is being lost, don't they care at all?" I blurted out, my heart feeling the pain of my new race.  
  
Human kind has never accepted our race, you've known that, look at our history and fictional films, it's useless to fight back, the mortals out number us. They need only pierce our heart and we are doomed to a cursed and dreaded death."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know, I know, but it is true, I've witnessed it myself, that was the only truth in the films and novels," he explained with his eyes lowered.  
  
We said nothing now. All was quiet. My mind wandered trying to figure out more. I looked at Treize who brought out a pocket watch and looked at it, then placed it back in his pocket.  
  
"Well milord, I must be off, I will see you this afternoon perhaps?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yes, that would be great."  
  
"I will bring you something special," he said, giving me a last smile as he turned and left me standing on the balcony.  
  
I yawned and made my way back to my bed and laid down, my mind was full but I forced myself to clear all thoughts from my head, and I closed my eyes and slept.  
  
  
  
~ That is the end of chapter 3, yep, how do you like? I think it sorta was lame, but I'm trying to make it interesting. It's so hard to write long conversations and put details, sorry I just give up on some things like that, oh well stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll be trying to figure out what happens next O_o ~ 


	4. Vampire Sanctuary

Yes another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please give responses, it helps me out to know whether I should keep this story going or not, but I'll try to keep it going as long as I can, I'm very interested in what's going to happen myself. I'm just letting my fingers control this story believe it or not, so whatever happens happens. I only control plot line slightly, you know? I know what's happening... actually I've went a whole different direction, especially in this chapter, well I'll stop yacking and you can enjoy the story. 

My dreams were filled with worries about family and friends, now that I was not one of the human race that ment that I was no longer one of them, and this scared me. Was I supposed to just drop them? They raised me for Gods sake! They bandaged my wounds when I was hurt, they wiped my tears when sorrow filled my heart, they tucked me in at night when it was my bed time, what was I supposed to do? Finally I decided that I'd ask Treize for advice, he seemed to be more then informed on things, no he was like me. He knew what it was like to be new to the world again, he knew what it was like to be curious of the world around him.

But still my dreams were haunted, the fact that I'd out live everybody scared me. What was it like to see somebody your age dying of old age while you were still youthful? I dreamt of my father's funeral, of all my sisters individually, of my friends. It was as if I lived my life in one night. 

Finally when all I knew had been long dead, the world and all around me submerged under water, I gasped for air but found none, my cries for help were unheard. Then I blinked in pain as my lungs collapsed, all around me was red, the taste filled my mouth and I became calm, I began to drink. I drank and drank until there was no more and I lay on the land.

I was fat with blood, my heart thumping happily as it drank within me. i tried to turn but found that I couldn't move, gravity held me down with its strong grasp. I watched as the sun sank and roase again, ravens came and at first curiously circled my paralyzed yet alive body, when finally they had declared me dead they fell onto my body in a large pack.

i screamed as they ate at my body, tearing my flesh. But they were not afraid, and I could not move. I looked down at my body being devoured, main arteries shot out blood staining the sand, my heart lay exposed, abnormally large and beating furiously with anger. A bird took notice of this and pecked once, twice, then finally tore at it. 

My anatomy began to shrivel, and my heart shrieked with each beat, then finally the beat ended, my eyes burned and sank in, I could no longer see, but it didn't matter, they were already shut with unbearable pain. My eardrums burst, and I felt a hot ooz come out of them. I was helpless, the pain seared through me, my brain became another thing that beat with eternal pain and began to boil, finally it exploded.

I screamed as loud as any creature going through unimaginable pain would, my eyes shot open and I was in my bed, my pillow was soaked with perspiration. I brought my hand to my brow, mopping off the remaining drops of sweat with the sleeve of my night suit. Sitting up I glanced at my alarm, it was 2:38pm. I bolted up from my bed and began to dress, the memory of Treizes words flooded my mind.

He would be here soon. I would be able to ask him my questions and he would have answers for me. As I slipped into a pair of black slacks a knock came from my door.

"Master Quatre, you have a visitor," the voice of Rashid informed me from the door.

I grabbed a white dress shirt and started putting it on and buttoning it, "Tell him to come right up," I answered, I knew it was Treize, I felt his familiar presence in the air.

My door opened as I was straightening my tie, and I turned to greet my visitor.

"Good afternoon, milord," Treize bowed respectfully, his hair wasn't gelled instead it lay loosely framing his face, making him appear much younger then he always appeared, he wore a pair of shades which he removed, and his clothes consisted of dark gray slacks and a simple white dress shirt.

I smiled, "Good afternoon Treize," I responded formally.

Treize smiled, "My present for you..." he brought out a small silver flask from his jacket pocket, "You may find it to your liking," he said handing the bottle to me, which I accepted gratefully.

"Thank you-"

"Please milord, there is no need to thank, only drink," he interrupted, his eyes seemed full of sorrow,"It is only a present, one of many more you will receive."

I was about to apologize when he gestured for me not to, and I uncapped the bottle and tasted the liquid. My senses danced within me, though the blood wasn't warm as it had been that night, it was even more delightful. I brought my eyes up to Treizes, "This is-"

"It's pure sir, one-hundred percent pure, that is all you need to know, now just drink," he explained softly.

I consumed the delicacy slowly trying to make it last, but I knew by the mans expression that he wanted me to drink it all, and I did, savoring the last drops in an inward orgasm.

Treize smiled, "Let us leave, sir, I'm sure you have many questions."

I nodded and he took the flask from me.

We left the large mansion in a small hurry, a limo awaited us and we got in and quickly sped off.

"Do not speak milord, we must always keep quiet while out in the open," Treize whispered as we rode on.

I only nodded in response, it was confusing to me but I figured it was only for the best and mostly for safety. The rest of the ride was silent, nothing was said, we drove for over an hour until we reached a huge mansion, much bigger then what I was recently staying in.

As we came to a halt Treize swung the door open and stepped out, then helped me out. We were greeted by two women who blushed at my presence and curtsied politely, Treize pulled me past them and brought me inside.

The mansion seemed even bigger inside. A huge chandelier hung from the high ceiling, sending beautiful beams of reflected light all over the room. A young man and a woman sat chatting at the bottom of the stares, but stopped their conversation to greet me respectfully. Before Treize could bring me past them a small batch of children came screaming playfully through the halls, their apparent caretaker stalking after them, but all their laughter and play stopped and they bowed and curtsied silently to me. I smiled gracefully at all this and Treize lead me on. 

Onward and deeper into the dark candlelit halls, there were more sights and people to see, all the people paid their respects to me, and I'd nod happily to them trying to keep from being rude. Everything seemed ancient, so well cared for and yet, even though the great place was filled with what seemed a whole town of people, it gave off a sense of emptiness. 

Treize stopped at a room finally and led me in and closed the door, I peered around, the room was beautiful, red candles illuminated the whole place, and mirrors reflected their flames making the room everything but dark. 

What caught my interest and made me gasp was the thousand upon thousands of bottles filled with the familiar crimson liquid that my heart craved, all filled the room, all making a lovely scent that made my nostrils ache and my mouth water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Treize said finally.

I nodded, I was in awe, "Yes...beautiful," I could hardly agree, the word didn't fit it, but that was the only word available to us that came close. 

"This room is full of so many vampiric delicacies. All from different eras, different people, creatures," Treize explained pointing around the room, "All this is more then enough to satisfy you and any vampires hunger, but is rarely touched, "he stopped at a shelf and took a bottle, "This milord, is what you tasted..."he took the top off and sniffed at its contents, "An unborn child from more then ten thousand years ago, well preserved and a touch, just a touch I say of red whine. Pure..."the word, though said softly and gently, seemed to come off his tongue cruelly.

"An unborn child..."I repeated. And it was true, what could be more pure then an unborn child more then ten thousand years ago? No pollution, any medications, not to mention the child hadn't had the chance to me smothered in the diseased world, "An unborn child..." I repeated again, a child deprived of life, even if it was to be brought into an impure world.

"Yes, milord, do not be alarmed. It would have only rotted in a trash bin or burned or buried, its mother was a raped girl in the beginning of her teen years. It would have been unwanted and uncared for, so instead it was aborted and the doctor is the man you stare at before you."

"You were once a doctor...?" then his words sunk in further, "If you were the doctor, then you are over ten thousand years old?!" I gasped at the age.

""Born in 1802 AD, milord, much older then ten thousand years, a medical doctor is only one of my many temporary professions," he smiled widely and I met his smile with amazement, "Remember milord, when you have all eternity to live you can be whatever you dreamed of being."

I shook my head still astounded, "But I am only 15..."

Treize set the bottle back in its place and met my eyes. "Have no worries, you will still age for another 5 years, especially at your youth. All vampires stop aging at a certain age. That is why you see children here, have you not realized that this is a vampire sanctuary? Yes, those children are vampires like you and I, but unlike ourselves, who were made by a vampires bite, they were made by two vampire lovers. they are our latest attempt at recreating pure vampires, you are needed for this, your father will have nothing to do with this, in fact he shuns our attempts-"

"But why?" I asked.

"Like the aristocrats in the mortal world, he is an aristocrat in our world, a god among us, and desires no equals or attempted equalism." Treize explained, I truly understood his words, because I once felt that way toward humanity, back when I was a snobbish child who cared for nobody and not even myself. I was changed now, and seen the world through different eyes, especially now.

"I will help you in every way I can," I said, Treize nodded in acceptance, "Our race is in trouble isn't it? We must do everything to save it."

"You completely understand. We aren't doing this out of disrespect, we have to save our people, vampires die very day. This is the only place unknown to the vampire slayers, this is the only place where vampires are truly welcomed with opened arms," Treize explained further.

"Did you make this place?" I asked.

Treize nodded, "I stared it more then five centuries ago," he began with a small smile, "I guess I was bored, you know? I've been everything, and I never once helped out my own kind, well not in any way I consider very great, so I just decided that I'd make this place, within no time fellow vampires were making themselves at home. It's been only 500 years but it seems like just yesterday," he sighed, "Days seem like nothing to us, that's why I grew bored of the place, as you may have noticed I'm great general of OZ now," he explained and paused, "You are a Gundam pilot are you not?"

I nodded.

"This is the perfect era for you to escape your family and live a life of freedom. Throughout history vampires have played a large part at shaping the world into what it is today, from poets to philosophers, we have helped this world, and the only payment we really ask for is the fame and blood. You can be someone great, Quatre," his voice whispered my name softly. "You can play whatever part you'd like on the earth's stage. Vampires always get lead roles, you and I will become famous together," he paused briefly. "This will be the first of many roles for you, all you have to do is make the right move. Read and grow in experience, like I have, you have all eternity to learn, but take advantage of this moment, you can be a great hero to the people, as a Gundam pilot you have to fight against the evil, which is I."

"But why do you wish to be evil?" I asked impatient to know.

"Because," he sighed, "because that's the only role I haven't played... and what better time to play the fiend then now? The world is gasping for peace, I have my views, you have your views, but we all want peace, I'm not evil, just another form of good. If you should die an early death now, towards the end of the war, as a Gundam pilot, your name shall be famous, and if I die, yet another death, I shall join you in your fame."

I shook my head in confusion, "Treize you talk in riddles..."

"Milord, don't you see it?" he took my head in his hands and gazed into my eyes. "All vampires must leave the nest of mortality. We all must face saying goodbye to our family and friends. Most of us just disappear, some of us have humiliating fake deaths, but you can go as a hero, and your family and friends will not mourn for you so much."

He had answered my question, I was satisfied with his answer, "Thank you Treize," I smiled as his hands left my face.

"You will stay the night, there is so much we must discuss," Treize smiled.

"What about my men?" I asked.

"What about them, milord?" he asked grinning.

I only shook my head, not surprised at all about his answer. 

To be continued…


	5. Questions answered

Another chapter! Wahoo! I hope you like this one, I'm trying not to over do things, some chapters are chilling, how did you like Quatre's dream? Well this one is nicer, you'll like it I think ^_^0 heh heh, I don't know whether I'll put up a chapter tomorrow but I'll try. Oh, before I forget, thanks a lot for the reviews everyone. Sorry if you expect me to respond, I'm sorta new at this and still don't really know how to react to things, but if you want to talk to me, I never get email and nobody really chats with me online, my email is hippygurl@hellokitty.com, and my IM for AOL is sister2death (yup, same name as here) well cya, I'll write more soon.

I was so happy to have found so many vampires under one roof, Treize took me through the mansion showing even more wondrous sights, including a large laboratory where several vampire scientists studied and tried to find cures and more. It was nothing I had imagined this new race would be. They were helping out in every way they could to help the mortals, Treize even pointed out to me the person who found the cure for the long forgotten but dreadful A.I.D.S. virus that plagued the 20th and 21st century. 

"But why would you want to help the mortals so much?" I asked Treize in the hallway.

"Because we were once mortal, and the fact that they have nobody more like a God then us, they need hope and help. They may have filled our history with terror, but what vampires have learned is that compassion is needed to live in this world, it we don't work together nothing will be accomplished. It's an invisible harmony but a harmony nonetheless," Treize explained.

I nodded satisfied, yet again, with his answer.

We walked further, passing a man who limped and muttered poetry, Treize patted him on the back happily and they gave each other a sort smile.

"That was the great Lord Byron, you may have heard of his poetry from the romantic period? he is only a hair older then I," Treize explained.

My eyes grew wide and I glanced back at the great man, I felt paler then usual and I blushed as the limping man waved to me.

"Have you seen enough for today?" Treize asked.

"You mean there's much more?" I smiled, my mind racing over the many sights I had already beheld.

"Much more, but dinner is approaching, we must make haste to the dinning room. That is where everybody is heading, if you'd like we can wait up for Byron, I'm sure you'll find his company amusing," Treize gave me a questioning look.

My heart seemed to skip a beat, "Would I ever!?!" I answered excited, we waited for the poet to catch up and we had a long conversation that lasted through the hallways and until we reached the dinning table which was set beautifully, three towering red candles were lit on the table and large feast was set before us.

Treize pulled out a chair for me at the head of the great table and I accepted it and sat down with ease. Byron took a seat by a beautiful vampiress, they kissed briefly and sat quietly. Treize sat next to me.

There were at least a hundred vampires at the table I sat at alone, there were several other tables also filled. The children had a medium table of their own and they waited patiently for the permission to eat.

The feast consisted of nothing sickening as I imagined, my thoughts of a vampire feast when I as a boy consisted of mutilated bodies and animal part, all raw and oozing with fresh blood. But what I laid my eyes on was nothing out of the ordinary, although there were several foods that I had never seen before, many being deserts. 

Treize stood up, a large goblet filled half way with most likely blood in hand. "To a beautiful meal, and to our new lord Quatre," he announced and a cheer went up and all drank from their similar goblets. I joined in and drank also, tasting the liquid. It was whine, to my surprise, but in the whine was a hint of blood, I drank only halfway and set the glass down. The people still cheered and celebrated, but now dug into the great meal.

The meal was fantastic, I ate until my stomach pained with anger. Treize led me from the table, "Are you pleased?" he asked suddenly.

"Very much," I answered.

"I am glad to hear that," he paused as he brought to a room, "You will sleep here milord."

"Can I call my men?" I asked.

Treizes expression changed, "I do not allow phones here sir, it is strictly forbidden."

"The slayers?"

"Exactly, we must not be found, phones and other communication devices only put up in danger," he explained leading me into the room.

The room was lit by a single candle, a large bed could be seen across the room, "Treize, I have a question…"

"Ask away milord," Treize frowned.

"Should I not tell anyone about this-I mean my being a vampire?" I asked, the question had been haunting me throughout the day.

Treize shook his head, "It is best unsaid, though I must admit, that even I have revealed my secret to a few well trusted mortals."

"My men, they are my followers, especially my friend Rashid. I keep nothing from him, and he has treated me like a son, I feel like I'm betraying his trust if I keep this from him, and I also believe that if I did tell them, they could be of great help," I explained.

"Then if you feel that way, and if you must, do so. I warn you though; once you begin killing, which all vampires eventually do, you must never kill around them. If they should find out that you killed another, they'll betray you, it's always been that way. Please never let your self be caught," Treize explained, his every word engraving into my very soul.

"I will keep all you say in mind, Treize, thank you," I smiled gratefully.

"It is time to sleep, milord, as all vampire prince's do, but drink first," he pointed out a small bottle on the nightstand.

"Th-" my thanks were cut off with a frown, and I corrected myself, "I will, good night."

Treize only nodded and left the room.

I sat down on the soft bed and grabbed the bottle, I wondered why he preferred not to be thanked. All my life I have been taught that manners were always accepted, and at times I hated having manners. But after years of training I seemed compelled to always be as proper as I could. I opened the cap to the bottle and drank its contents, it wasn't the wasn't anything special, but I was satisfied, the charming irony taste filled my mouth, making my taste buds tremble with delight, after I had finished it all I set down the empty container and laid down.

My eyes throbbed from exhaustion, and I found myself drifting to sleep in no time. Dreams filled my brain and I found myself falling into them, one by one, they were only small dreams, none that filled me with fear or pain as before, just ordinary dreams as I used to have so long ago.

To be continued…


	6. Adieu

Finally the next chapter is up, sorry for the delay, I'm having problems writing all this -_-0 school sucks, it keep interfering with my work, errr… this is an ok chapter. Sorry people, no yaoi scenes yet, if there is any at all. ^_^ As much as I really wanted to I didn't make Quatre and the great Treize a couple, though I do enjoy those fics a lot heh heh. Well I'm gonna let you read this, please review and stay turned for the upcoming chapters. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

That morning I awoke to the opening and closing of my bedroom door, my eyes slowly opened to find Treize. 

"Good morning, milord," he bowed. 

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Good morning," I said politely and yawned. 

"You'll be departing sooner then I expected. We must say our good-byes for now," Treize explained. 

I nodded. 

"Don't worry, You have all eternity to return here, but we must remember, both you and I, that we are playing a large part in this war. We have certain obligations, you as a Gundam pilot must watch for missions, and I the leader of OZ must make a path to a new era." 

It was all true, I guess I had gotten caught up in everything to really realize that I had things to. 

"Quatre, after today we are acting, we are enemies, you understand this, don't you?" 

Looked up at him, "Yes, of course," I responded. 

I well send you a large crate, it will arrive tomorrow, make sure that you are the only one who sees its contents." 

I nodded, "I guess I'll be seeing you again soon." 

Treize smiled, "Most definitely, milord." 

I stood up, I was still dresses, all except for my shoes which lay on the floor still laced up, "When will I be leaving?" I asked. 

"As soon as you come downstairs. I must got something for you, I'll meet you outside," Trieze said leaving the room. 

I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair than began putting on my shoes. When I was through I made my way downstairs. As I reached the last step a little girl ran to me and handed me a rose. Her hair was light brown and she had beautiful pale skin, only her cheeks were rosy red from her blush, she smiled and curtsied then ran off in the other direction. 

I examined the rose, it was a beautiful shade of dark red, I sniffed at its lovely scent and sighed, then made my way outside. 

Treize stood against the wall, a brown cloth bag with its drawstrings pulled tightly, sat beside him. 

"Take this," He gestured down at the bag, "There are three bottles, drink them wisely until you receive the crate,"he instructed. 

I grabbed the bag by its strings and brought it over my shoulder, "Treize, please allow me to thank you for all that you've done for me." 

"There is no need, milord, I would have helped you any day," he smiled, "Adieu, milord, adieu, we shall meet again." 

"Goodbye," I smiled and made my way to a limo and got in, then waved one last time to Treize before theautomobile took off. 

_Do not speak, milord, we must always keep quiet out in the open_, Treize's words echoed though my head and I obeyed them. 

I arrived at my mansion, Rashid and Abdul sat outside, arms crossed and waiting for me. I stepped out nervously, the bag and the rose still in hand and as I closed the door the car started again and drove off. 

The two men eyed me angrily, and I put on a sudden smile and waved, "Good morning, Rashid! Abdul!" 

They couldn't help but crack a small smile, but it faded immediately and they still didn't speak. I knew I was in trouble, I walked up to them calmly though. 

"I'm sorry I didn't call, I lost track of time," I lied. 

Rashid grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me inside, "Master Quatre, you know better then to leave without telling us where you were going, let alone disappear for a whole day," Rashid spoke finally. 

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Abdul asked angrily. 

Rashid waved for Abdul to leave and he took me to his office, as we entered I spotted several familiar objects spread about Rashid's desk, I gasped, they included the flask I received the first night, a few bottles, and a few letters. 

"We were worried. We-I searched your room this morning to find out your whereabouts. Please master, explain all of this and why the bottles once had blood in them." 

My chest ached and my heart thumped wildly, I paled further, "Rashid-I" I shut my mouth. 

The large man spun me around to where I faced him, "Tell me master!" he demanded. 

I dropped the bag and rose to the ground as I tried to fight Rashids tight grip, but to no effect, but still I didn't answer. 

Rashid brought me to the desk and quickly cleared it with one arm and threw me on top. 

"Rashid what are you doing!?!" I screamed and began to cry. 

He held me down with one hand and with the other the other he forced open my mouth, his index finger penetrated and began to feel over y teeth until he jerked back. 

A couple of drops of blood fell onto m tongue and slid down my throat. 

"Fangs…" The words came out a whisper, then the large man burried his face into my shirt and began to sob. 

I cried still, but this time it wasn't out of fear, I cried because it was all I was able to do, I felt like I let Rashid sown. 

After a few minutes we regained ourselves and he wiped my tears. 

"I was going to tell you," I whimpered. 

"How long have you been like this?" he asked. 

"Since I went unconscious, I don't know how it happened, I didn't know…" I broke off and wiped the tears that began to form. 

"Where did you go?" he asked suddenly. 

"I-I went to a vampire sanctuary, I couldn't tell you, it would put the others in danger," I explained briefly. 

Rashid nodded. 

"Please don't tell, Rashid, I'll do anything-" 

"Quatre, you don't have to do a thing. You've always been like a son to m, I don't care if you're a rampaging monster, I'll always keep you safe and care for you," he said, his words calmed me. The large man bent down and picked up the bag leaving the rose alone on the floor, he set the bag on the desk, "Is this…" he took out one of the bottles, "It is blood." 

"Yes, I need it to survive…" I explained further and told him all that happened, I never gave him Treize's name, instead I changed it to Travis. Rashid listened and asked questions that I tried to answer. 

By the time I was done explaining, it was noon. My heart thumped weakly, telling me that I was due for a drink. 

"You look tired, why don't you take a nap?" Rashid asked. 

"Yeah, I'll go do that," I said standing up and stretching, "Thanks Rashid." 

"It's no problem, Master," he smiled. 

I picked up my bag and left the room. 

To be continued… 

What will happen next when Quatre decides to let the pilot, Duo Maxwell, stay with him? Find out in the 

next chapter! 


	7. Dark Secrets

                This is Getting so hard to wite now :*( but I'll be forcing myself errr… I must go over everything clearly in this story. Well for the entry of Duo, everyone shout with joy! Ha ha, Duo rocks, ok, for the story, Oh! If you must know, incase you don't get it after you read this chapter, all that's happened so far has happened before Heero self detonated. That's why you don't see much of the other G-boys, they never really hung out much at the beginning, but now that we're in this area you'll definitely see more of them. Errr… sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner though, I was stumped toward the end of the chapter, if you see my papers with the original chapter of this you'll see tons of Chibis-of-encouragment, heh heh, that's what I call the doodle's(little chibis mainly) on the side of the papers, they shout for me to keep it up and stuff… oh crap I've written too much, well on with the story.

                Later that night I thought back over on all Treize had said, and I remembered how he told me that one day I would have to kill. This disturbed me, I didn't like the thought of taking someone's life.

                I sipped from the second bottle and wondered who's blood I drank, was it a woman's or a mans? Were they old or young? What were they? What were their interests? Social status? Etc. 

                One day I would have to kill someone to satisfy my hearts thirst I felt trapped now. How can one live by taking lives? But it was for the best, Treize said that if I didn't drink regularly my heart would crave more blood and that meant more lives had to be taken.

                I sighed and laid back onto my bed, I was a Gundam Pilot, how could I forget that I had only just begun this role? I wondered if I would make a difference, sure we scared the Earth Sphere Alliance, but is that what a Gundam should stand for? Fear? Not in my book.

                Trowa, he was the only one of the other four pilots that I had met so far, he knew me before I became a vampire, even if it was for a short while it still meant something to me.

~*~

The weeks that followed I  found myself on missions destroying enemy bases, etcetera, there were  successful missions and depressing missions.

                After one of those depressing missions, which consisted of the pilot, Heero Yuy, self detonating and us retreating, I found myself bringing home another Gundam Pilot.

                Duo Maxwell, ex-street punk, war orphan, and formally known as the God of Death, a title well earned for his sorrowful past, but beneath it all, he had a dark secret.

                The first week after we arrived back, was mainly spent resting and trying to sort out our thoughts. Duo was always joking around, and always acting cheerful, we had become close friends quickly.

                One day though, while Duo and I watched a movie in my room, I made the mistake of nodding off to sleep.

                Horrible dreams came. Someone stalked me and I ran through a dark house, finally I hid in a room, which was empty all accept for a doll that lay across the room from me.

                I felt some thing warm my back as I sat in front of the door, and I looked down to discover a puddle of blood forming. I quickly scrambled away from in and stepped on the doll, no it couldn't have been a doll, it was much larger, I looked down to find a baby, it screamed in pain, its body squashed and bruised where the imprint of my foot still remained.

                I gasped at the sight and watched as its screams became whimpers. A small trail of blood came from its mouth and its eyes became blank. It died.

                I began to sob as I picked up the lifeless body and cradled it against me, but to my surprise the child changed into a demon, its skin gray and eyes cat-like, horns cut through the skin of its head. With a sudden screech, it slashed my throat open and I dropped the creature on the floor and stumbled back holding my throat.

                Blood seeped from my between my fingers, the demon played across the room, running its finger over the blood that splashed to the floor from my wound, as I tried to move my hands more to block the flow, a spurt of blood shot across the room attracting the demons attention.

                I fell to the ground, weak from the loss of blood, and watched as the demon made its way over to me and began to lick at my wound, I went to scream but only a gurgling sound escaped and blood began to stream from my mouth.

                My body was numb, and my hands fell from my throat, I could no longer move, I only stared, watching as the demon grew in size, it was bigger then I, and making its way down my body. With a sudden slash from its long, sharp nails it shredded my pants, leaving large gashes in my legs. I lay half naked now. The demons large genitalia throbbed as it positioned its self between my legs, and a glob of saliva fell from its mouth onto my stomach, and I flinched, that was all I could do as I watched, I had no energy to fight back.

                It looked into my eyes, its black pupils like two black fires, then with a sudden thrust it penetrated and cut through my virgin entrance, with each thrust I felt the skins within me tear, and blood splashed onto my stomach.

                Finally after what seemed an eternity of agony and humiliation it orgasmed and left my raped and bloody body, it seemed satisfied as he left, and as he left so did the rest of my consciousness.

                I awoke startled from the nightmare. I looked around the room searching for any signs of Duo, but the room was empty.

                The dream had shaken me, and as much as I tried to swallow my fear and forget it, my body ached in remembrance, I was raped by a demon… I shivered, I didn't want to be alone, so I called the one person I fully trusted, Rashid.

                The man came at once, he yawned tiredly, "What is it Master?" he asked.

                "I had a nightmare," I explained, " I don't think I could bare to sleep alone, please, Rashid, can you sleep in my room just for tonight?" I begged, I felt embarrassed, but I was dispirit to have someone close by.

                He cocked a brow, "You can't get someone else?"

                "Rashid, you're the only one who knows my secrey, please…" I could tell he was nervous, and I knew what he was thinking, " I wont kill you, you're my friend Rashid…"

                The man shifted nervously and nodded.

                The next day there was no sign of Duo, and neither the day after. The third day, though, I found him in the kitchen fetching a bag of chips, he ignored my presence and immediately left without a word.

                That night I slept dreamlessly until a voice whispered though my room.

                "You must die…"

I awoke startled and met the eyes of my comrade, he stood above me with a long dagger in hand.

                "Duo!" I screamed as the dagger came down, stabbing me clear through the chest, I clutched at his arm and cried out in pain. 

                "You thought I'd never find out, didn't you?" Duo muttered.

                I gasped and hacked up blood.

                "I was raised at the Maxwell Church, the old headquarters for the Vampire Slayers, and it was your kind that had it and the innocent people in it murdered," he glared down at me.

                I knew he had missed my heart, and I prayed that he didn't realize, but it hurt nonetheless and I fought the urge to bite him and drain him of his blood, instead I began to cry, tears fell as I felt helpless.

                "I found the bottles of blood, I saw your fangs while you slept. I hate your kind, as long as you exist I will continue my revenge."

                "Don't you understand what you're doing?" I sobbed, "We didn't just show up yesterday, you're killing people thousands upon thousands of years old, great historians and links to the past, you're the ones who's got to be stopped!"

                "Think of how many countless humans have lost their life because of you!" Duo yelled angrily.

                My memories flashed back on the vampire laboratory and I began to laugh, "You are ignorant, think of how many lives were saved because of us, but you wouldn't now would you?" I looked at him seriously, "We don't enjoy taking lives, but we have no choice. Why don't you take the time to understand your enemy, instead of irrationally killing us off?"

                Duo tried to jerk away but I held him tightly in my grasp.

                "Please pull out this dagger," I whispered, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for any sorrow my people have caused you."

                Duo nodded and quickly pulled the dagger out of my chest, I cried out in pain and clutched at my wound.

                "I-I'm sorry Quatre, I didn't know," Duo said putting his hand on my shoulder.

                "Please, Duo, get me a bottle from my closet," I begged, my heart was growing weak from the loss of blood.

                Duo ran and fetched a bottle from my closet and brought it back to me, "Are you gonna be alright?" he asked.

                I drank from the bottle and felt the wound begin its healing process, I looked at Duo who was kneeled down on the floor.

                "I didn't want to do it, Quatre, I didn't want to hurt you, it just seemed like the right thing, it was what I was trained to do at the Maxwell Church-"

                "Duo I understand," I interrupted his apology, "I only just became a vampire, I haven't even taken a life yet, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it, nut I must…"

                "Why?" Duo whispered.

                "I have no blood of my own, I need blood to survive. If I don't  drink regularly then I'll require more blood to drink and that means I'll have to take more lives," I explained.

                "What a price to pay for eternity," Duo mumbled, "Personally I can't wait to die and join my loved ones."

                His words hurt me, "I want to live…" I sighed, "I'm glad to have this chance to live forever, I don't have to waist my life. I can live many lives, be whatever I want."

                "You think you have it all right now, but I bet one day you'll regret it all, it won't be all fun and games. Us mortals regret what we do all the time, and we have a short life, you will have an eternity of regrets," Duo said and left the room.

                I sighed and felt my wound, but to my surprise it was gone, not even a scar could be seen. I finished off the bottle and set it in the waist basket by my bed.

                "That may be true, Duo, but life is like that," I said to myself.


	8. True Friendship

Sorry I didn't type this sooner but I was very busy with school and I had a field trip thing to the community collage Friday (Oh the wonderful life of a senior...NOT!). I can't put it up at home because our damn computer that has a connection to the internet doesn't have a disk drive, only a CD drive, and it sucks ALOT so I can only post at school -_-0. I really hope you like this chapter, I liked it ^_^ actually, I think it's very moving, and a total A+ for you Duo and Quatre fans out there, I know there are a few and I am one of them… actually I support all Quatre and anyone relationships, except for Wufei and the sweetie, that's just wrong! Oh well I'll stop my rambling and let you read.

A few days passed after that night and Duo and I, despite the fact that he knew my secret and tried to kill me, became closer friends then even before the incident. At times I wished that he could be a vampire just like me, I needed a friend, but I knew that I couldn't fully trust him, just like Rashid, deep down he feared me. This saddened me further. I wanted Treize back. I wanted someone to talk to. Someone to ask questions to and get answers from. I was a lonely immortal in a mortal world. Duo couldn't ever truly be my best friend, as much as I wanted to believe it I knew that my friend wouldn't agree to becoming a vampire, and if I forced him he'd only hate me.

"What's the matter Quatre?" Duo asked one day when he came into my room.

I turned to him, "Duo I..." I fell silent and held my head, how could I tell him...?

"Something is wrong, tell me," Duo demanded.

"Duo, I have one bottle left..." I sighed, what would I do if I ran out?

"You're serious?" 

"Duo I don't want to kill," I said sadly.

"You're a vampire, you should have known that one day you would," Duo said grimily.

"I won't do it. I won't take a life-"

"What? Are you insane? You have to!"

"What gives me that right!?!"

"Did the lion ever ask why he had to kill the antelope? You are at the top of the food chain now, of course you have a right, your instincts should tell you that."

"Duo, you are encouraging more blood shed, what about the innocent people in your past?"

"What about you?" Duo asked, "In vampire age I bet you're an infant among your kind. I don't see any vampires here to prepare you for anything, I'm the only one here that can help you, even if I'm mortal I have to move you along the correct path." he explained.

I ran into Duos arms and he met my embrace, "Oh Duo, you are my greatest friend," I cried.

"Quatre, we are best friends..." Duo whispered

The next day passed and the last bottle was now empty, I still refused to kill. Duo was furious with me, he continued to call me insane, but even though he was mad with me, he continued stayed with me day and night.

I grew weaker everyday. Nine days passed since I last drank blood and I was bed ridden, I slipped in and out of consciousness, dreams filled my head and filled me with terror.

I awoke to find Duo lying beside me.

"Duo," I could hardly whisper his name, but he stirred and smiled at me.

"What is it bud?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.

I paused to remember what I was going to say but remembered nothing.

Duos smile faded as he felt my heart. "You have to drink, you look like you're going to die, " he looked like he was going to cry, "Quatre I can't take this, I can't handle seeing you like this, you're my best friend and I feel like I'm watching you die..."

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I wont murder…" I squeaked.

Duo's eyes fell from me in thought, "I must do something..." he mummer leaving y bed, he crossed the room to a large sword and with a quick movement ran his wrist over the blade, cutting deeply into his flesh.

I gasped in protest as I watched the blood flow.

Duo made his way back to me, "Drink from me then, if I die then it's for you, but you better drink because all this would be a waste if you didn't."

I began to cry, 'how could he do this to me?' I thought but he crawled by me and brought his wrist to my mouth letting the sweet crimson red liquid fall on my lips, "Duo..." I didn't know what to say but he smiled at me and pressed his wound to my mouth. I held his arm with one hand and with the other I laced my fingers with his and began to drink.

Duo gasped and let out a long breath, " I love you Quatre," he said and I stared up at him tears still flowing.

I wanted Duo to be a vampire, I didn't think I could bear living eternity without him, but I couldn't ask him to become one, he told me he wanted to die. How can someone feel such a way? I wanted to show him everything and more that is worth living for in life, 

'Duo I want you to be happy forever, if you have to die to have that happiness then I wont keep you from it.'

I drank until I felt satisfied and full of live, Duo was laying down, beads of sweat fell down his forehead.

Thank you Duo," I whispered and kissed him deeply. 

To be continued....

Tell me what you think please ^_^ I really like responses, but who doesn't? Heh heh.


	9. Dreams and Screams

Finally the 9th chapter! Well tell me what you think, I'll be working on the next one and put it up soon, I'm sorry it took me so long to put this one up -_-0 

~*~ 

_You are a vampire...are you insane...Did the lion ask why he had to kill the antelope...you're an infant among your kind..._ Duo's words echoed through my dreams as I lay in his arms, it was all true, I knew but why did he have to be so right? 

I opened my eyes, I lay in my bed alone, candles were lit all around me, giving a romantic atmosphere. I was naked beneath the silk sheets and I glanced around my room and saw a shadowy figure. 

"Duo...?" 

"Yeah?" his voice answered, my vision was blurry from sleep and I could hardly make him out, his back was turned to me and his long braid moved back and forth as he worked diligently on something. 

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. 

"Duo turned around, two whine glasses, half full of clear bubbly liquid rested in each of his hands. "Just getting in the mood," he smiled and carefully made his way to me. 

"It's beautiful..." I smiled faintly as he handed me a glass and lay by me. 

I took a sip and set it aside, Duo did the same. 

A blush spread over my pale cheeks as Duo stared at me lustfully, then he embraced me, his mouth clashed with mine and his tongue brushed passed my lips and danced with mine. 

I moaned deeply as my body warmed, Duo broke the long kiss and moved down to my neck, kissing and nipping at my delicate flesh. His hands trailed down my stomach removing the sheets, I whimpered as he began to caress me roughly, I clutched at the bed sheets my eyes were closed and my head tilted back. 

Duo finished brutally sucking at my neck and then ran his tongue down to my navel; his hands stopped their work on my member leaving me gasping for more. he held me in place by my waist as he left hickies on my stomach. My erection throbbed painfully as he brushed against it. I was in a state of ecstasy and my mind raced though clouds of nothingness. 

Suddenly a horrible pain shot through my body and I screamed, I looked down at Duo, he held a small dagger which was covered with blood, my stomach was split open and blood gushed from the wound and streamed down onto the sheets. 

Duo laughed and glared at me, "You are a dirty pathetic waste, no vampire deserves eternal life at the cost of millions of mortal lives." his fingers penetrated the gapping wound and he took hold of the sides and tore it further, exposing my intestines, I screamed in agony, _How could you betray me?_ I thought. 

My internal organs pulsed rapidly and I watched them, tears flowed and Duo gave me a look of hatred, his hand dug into my insides and under my ribs, but before he reached my heart he stopped and made a prayer. 

I was too shocked to move, and I fought to breath but could not. 

Duo made a quick movement; my chest burned then the sound of a short rip sounded through my mind. my body seemed to expel his arm, along with the twitching organ in his hand. 

I vomited up blood and Duo crushed my heart in his hand, bubbly red liquid flowed down his arm and he dropped the unrecognible organ the bed sheets. 

"You are dead, horrible beast of satin!" Duo yelled. 

My body convulsed and burned as my skin turned to ash, and I managed one last ear piercing shriek from my dry throat before the life left me. 

I awoke in a panic, I screamed and fought the arms that braced me in the darkness. 

"Quatre, calm down!" A familiar voice ordered. 

The lamplight came on, Duo laid beside me, his nose bled but he did nothing to stop it as he tried to calm me. 

"Shhh... It was only a dream," he whispered to me. 

I began to cry, "Oh Duo it was horrible!" I sobbed. 

He rocked me back and forth. 

"Duo, please don't hurt me," I whispered staring up at him. 

He frowned, "I'd never hurt you," he said softly, he bent down to kiss me but I jerked away. 

"Please don't, not after that dream," I looked down. 

Duo nodded, "Do you want to go back to sleep?" 

"I'm so scared..." 

Duo wiped his nose and stared down at the blood on his fingers, "Damn, you sure have a hell of a punch." 

"I'm sorry," I apologized. 

"It's ok," he smiled, "I thought it was my fault at first, I thought I grabbed you wrong or something." 

I forced a smile, and wiped the blood on his lip and licked it off my finger, "You have sweet blood...it's so enchanting." 

"You aren't going to drain me are you?" Duo asked. 

I shook my head, "I just think it's unique, like you are. You helped me Duo, you saved me, I owe you everything, I'd never harm you." 

"It was nothing, really, I just want you to be alright." he sighed. 

I examined him, not really physically but mentally; emotionally, how could I have such horrible dreams about him? He obviously cared for me. 

I laid down and duo smiled and shut off the light. 

I couldn't go to sleep; I lay there thinking about the dream, and all the dreams before it. They were so horrible, is this what vampires put up with, not only ending mortal lives but dreams of their own lives ending? I looked around wishing to see Treize, but it never happened, as long I was willing to wait it wouldn't happen, but I needed someone...I needed to find sanctuary. 

~*~ 

Did you like? ^_^ well stay tuned! 


	10. The Pain Continues

Hi peoples! Sorry I didn't put this up sooner, I was sick, actually I still am -_-0 well I hope you like this chapter, it's hard for me to write anything of the religious sort since I'm atheist, so don't get too angry with me I'm trying my best here. 

+++++++++++++ 

The drink of insanity, many a time I have sipped its intoxicating liquids, many a time I have suffered the hangovers of reality after waking from a time I remember not. 

Family and friends die, but hopefully not from the hands of another, yes I have met death, face to face, mouth to mouth, raping my very soul, tearing at my brain. 

Hands can do much; play lovely notes from the keys of a piano, control a brush to create a picture for viewers, wipe a tear from sorrow filled eyes, inflict a fatal wound upon a helpless victim, take the life of another life form. 

Never before has the world around me felt so cold, it as an unknown place to me, a stranger beckoning and I the small child fighting to decide whether to take his candy or not. 

The pain never ends, a festering wound spreading, bleeding, a creature within me, hungering, craving, screaming for more blood-other blood, the crimson river that flows within us all. 

Everything seemed so wonderful before that night, now I found myself in tears, clutching at a cross and crying for a god that seemed to refuse me. Am I a fallen angel? Before I became this-this creature! I felt him... I felt God, I felt his embrace, I could atone for my sins and I could receive his help, and I felt him... 

But where are you now God? Where are you when I most need you? Why have you rejected me? Where is your familiar warm embrace? Tears of blood fall and you do not even wipe them from my cheeks, in fact you seem to encourage them! 

I feel like screaming. I feel like running to a safe place, but what is safe? Sanctuary! I am burning in a pit of fire, a hell that is my new home, and the only thing that can calm the flames only makes them burn brighter and hotter, spill your mortal blood on me! I need it! Help me! Help me before I am truly dead... as dead as an immortal can get. Stop this pain from eating my soul... 

I am alone. I am alone... Oh dear god I am alone in this cruel world! Stop killing me like this! You've managed to take my heart, but why must you take the rest of my sanity? Must I suffer more? 

_Yes_

Yes? Then let it be... I will be altered into something unnatural. Something of the gruesome sort, and I will appease you! And you will only laugh at my failures! And I will cry tears of death, and they will fall to the ground and eat away the world. They will spread like a plague! And I will make an army and I will destroy you all! Because that how it is, and I must accept this, because that _is_ how it is. 

~*~ 

We left my mansion to stay at a church for a few days, it was Duo's suggestion. Each day we joined the priests in prayer and each day we admitted our sins and the priests forgave us as they had been trained to do. 

The head priest kept his distance from me, I noticed that he shivered when I entered a room with him, and I knew some hidden unknown part of him knew of my secret, if he himself knew, I do not know. 

We discarded our clothes in exchange for brown robes, and we slept on futons in a room with stone walls, and no door only a single open door way and three small windows that was the only light for the room. 

I was happy, I felt safe, but as all things do it ended, rather quickly and with a bang. 

I awoke to a muffled scream and I gasped as I found Duo struggling in the grip of a man who held a dagger. 

I immediately took action and attacked the man, I leaped onto him knocking him off of my friend. 

He was am extremely slim man with shoulder length hair and glasses he growled at me and held his dagger tightly, "So the creature of the dammed has awaked, you will soon perish!" 

I stumbled back, "You are a..." 

"Vampire slayer? Yes child, of course, and you are but a curse on the world. A curse which I must now put an end to." 

I looked around the room, young priests lay on the floor lifeless, the priests who treated me so kindly and befriended me, "You would kill me at the cost of innocent lives?" I looked at him trying to fight back the tears. 

"They are nothing but a grain of sand compared what you will kill in all eternity." 

"That's...so...horrible..." my heart throbbed in pain, not in hunger but from the built up hurt. 

The man charged at me and I dodged him. 

Duo ran at the man and knocked him onto the ground then held him down, "Quatre, you need blood, so why not the blood of one who has taken more then enough lives?" 

I stood in shock and looked around the room again. 

"Hurry!" Duo ordered. 

the man let out a scream of horror as I nodded and made my way to him,, "You creature of Satan! Your kind will be wiped off the face of the earth soon and I will not have died in vain!" 

I bent over him, "Who said I was going to kill you?" I looked at him sadly. "You are just an ignorant human..." I took his arm into my own tight unnatural rip and brought his wrist to my lips, "I don't want to kill...not even my enemies," I ran my tongue over my blade-like fangs and parted my mouth and sunk them into his flesh. 

The man howled in pain Duo punched him and covered his mouth. 

The blood filled my mouth, it had an odd soured taste but I drank anyway letting my tastebuds adapt. I drank for another minute and became full quickly. 

The man was pale and stared at me in shock as I brought the bleeding wound from my mouth, "You soulless disgrace..." he muttered. 

"Attack me a billion times over, just go ahead, but one thing is obvious, I am more human then even you are." 

"You may believe that now, but you will soon find out the truth, Quatre Winner." he glared at me helpless in Duo's grip, "I may not be strong enough to kill you now, but I will have my revenge, and the vampire slayers will celebrate your death!" 

"Shut up!" Duo knocked him unconscious with a single punch. 

I shuddered and released the tears I held back, "Duo, it's not fair!" I sobbed and fought the urge to vomit, "Why do the innocent have to die like this?" 

Duo embraced me. "The world is cruel, you know that just as much as I do, to gain peace even the innocent must lose lives, but they aren't dying for nothing, in the end their spirits will smile upon the world because they died for it, and they died for a good reason." 

I looked into Duo's eyes, "You have so much hope...but I have none." 

"God is with you, God is with us all, even if you feel that he has betrayed you he will always be beside you, he may be silent and he may appear unloving, but nothing is greater then Gods love." 

"And nothing is greater then Gods rejection..." I whispered. 

"Shhh..." he rubbed my back calming me. 

"What are you?" a voice echoed from across the room. 

I looked over to see a young priest who lay in a small puddle of his blood, "You're alive?" 

"Surprisingly," he replied and sat up, "I am stabbed, the man was careless when he got to me." he felt his wound, "I saw everything, what are you?" 

I looked at Duo who nodded at my thoughts, "I'm a vampire," I admitted. 

"I figured that..." the young priest sighed. 

"Please can you tend to this mans wounds, we must be going, please tell the police what really happened, just don't tell them my secret." I asked. 

He nodded, "I always imagined vampires as unkind things and vampire hunters as something of the kind sort, but I guess that is only false thinking. I wont tell your secret, and I will help this man, despite the fact that he's taken so many lives." 

I nodded satisfied, "Thank you." 

Duo stood up and gave me a hand as I got to my own feet. 

We left the church and walked slowly up the quiet streets, we were still in our priest robes, I sniffled and wiped my tears as Duo kept me against him as we walked. 

A single car drove toward us then stopped as it came beside us, the window opened and a beautiful woman peered out, her hair was all in braids and she wore a pair of sunglasses which seemed odd since it was in the late hours of the night. 

"Are you two okay." 

We nodded. 

"Discard of your clothes and get in." she ordered. 

Duo and I looked at each other then did as she said and she opened the door of the car and we got in. 

We were naked as we got in and trying to cover up our dignity. 

"Don't say anything, milord, I am like you, we are going to the sanctuary now, you are safe there." 

We nodded in answer. 

"You both should rest, I will wake you when we get there." 

We were obedient, but it wasn't hard to do, we were exhausted, so we slipped into sleep quickly. 


	11. Return to Sanctuary

Well this is chapter 11, golly I've wrote so much already ^_^ well um… read this chapter, and please respond. Oh also, you'll notice that Quatre wont be with just one person, I want to explore as many relationships as I can, I have this theory on vampires, I think that the are or should be Bi. So please don't get mad non-yaoi fans and yaoi fans if you get a few glimpses of some odd relationships, I'm demented so you can't really expect me to have an ordinary GW fic, I'm gonna try to break boundaries here. So have you guessed who the braided haired lady? You'll be surprised ^_^ oh and about Lord Byron, he's my favorite poet, yes he _was_ a real person, I figured I'd add a cool historical figure in this, you know? I mean it makes things more exciting to learn something… I hate learning, but Lord Byron is a man worth learning about. If you're a yaoi fan, he's the poet for you, though he was bisexual, but that makes him cool, he was the coolest dude of the early 1800's and he has really inspired me, I think this fic is to pay tribute to him, you know? I love him and I love Quatre, and I love vampires, so this fic is a mixture of all three things that I love ^_^ ummy… I guess now you know a little bit more about the story and understand it some too, sorry I wrote so much, well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~*~

I awoke to the car coming to a screechy halt and I stretched in my place, yawning as I did so.

"Milord, your friend is also safe here, like you he is now an enemy to all the vampire slayers," the lady explained.

I nodded tiredly.

"I will take you to your room and you will be dressed properly."

"Is Trieze here?" I asked impatiently.

She shook her head, "No, milord, you know just as well as I do that he has other things to do, I am Lady Une, one of his creations."

"He made you a vampire?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am only new to this as you are, only I'm quite a bit older then you."

"How long?" I asked.

"Twenty-eight years I've been a vampire, milord."

I examined her further, she wore a long beautiful black dress and a silver necklace with a small vile hanging from it.

"Lady Une...where have I heard that name?" I asked myself.

"We fought a month back, I am your enemy in this war," she smiled.

"Y-you're responsible for attacking that colony and Heero self detonating..." I stared at her in shock.

"It is only a play, milord-"

"But the lives!" I interrupted her.

She took hold of me and held me against her chest in a loving embrace. "I am sorry, it is a role that I regret getting at times, but to gain peace one must be willing to break boundaries. I'm sorry for everything in the future, you just fight for what you believe in and Trieze and I will make an unseen path for you."

I looked into her eyes and she smiled, she seemed so kind, and I nodded.

"Don't worry..." she kissed me and I leaned into the loving touch, when it broke I stared at her in disbelief, and she looked at me dreamily, "You'll have an eternity worth of lovers, don't be so surprised."

I smiled and looked over at Duo who still slept, he lightly snored and a puddle of drool was beginning on his chest.

I gently shook him and he groaned, "Where's the damn remote..." he mumbled. Lady Une and I laughed at this and Duo woke up and looked at us, "What's up?" he asked confused.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I replied.

We all got out of the car, Duo and I gave up on trying to cover ourselves up and we followed Lady Une inside.

It felt like I was home again, and in a sense I was.

Duo gasped as we entered, "T-this is beautiful!" he blurted out as he took in the sight.

Three young girls sat on a small bench on the other side of the room, they giggled and pointed to us as we went by them.

Lady Une led us up the stares and down the familiar halls. Lord Byron sat on the floor by my room door and waved to us, "Milord, we have waited for you."

I smiled and ran to him, embracing him, "It is good to see you again," I gasped as he kissed my cheeks then my lips.

"You look beautiful," he stood up and examined me making me blush, "I am glad to find out you are well." he looked over at Duo, "I see you've made a friend," he bent over and kissed my neck, then stopped for a second, "Will he be joining us?" he whispered into my ear.

I looked at him confused, then shook my head, "I'm not sure..." I whispered to him.

"Awww... but he's so beautiful," he said aloud, then made his way to Duo.

"Uh...hello," Duo stuttered.

"Milord has good taste indeed, it is nice to meet you..." Lord Byron stopped and took Duo's hand and kissed it, "Tell me your name."

Duo stared at him wide-eyed, "I'm Duo-"

"Byron, stop teasing them," Lady Une joked.

Lord Byron left Duo and went to her, "Beautiful as always, my love, I will be seeing you later?"

She blushed, "Keep that up and you'll sleep alone."

Lord Byron smiled, "I don't sleep alone," he waved goodbye to us and began to limp down the hall," I will see you all later."

I shook my head and laughed, "I can't believe that I've met my favorite romantic poet."

"Who was that?" Duo asked.

"Lord George Gordon Noel Byron, sixth baron Byron," I answered.

Duo's eyes widened then he turned around, "Lord Byron?" A large grin spread across his face and he took off after the poet, "Can I have you autograph!" he cried out as he caught up to him.

Lady Une and I laughed.

"Is it safe to leave Duo with Byron?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied, "No deaths are allowed within the sanctuary, and it's a vampires rule never to kill a mortal vampire ally."

"Oh good," I let out a sigh of relief. 

Lady Une unlocked my room door and we went inside, I glanced around, on my bed some clothes were laid out and I walk over to them.

Everything was a black, black silk boxer, black leather pants, black half shirt with fishnet stockings sewn for arms. A box sat beside it all it was made of black see-through glass and its contents were obviously make-up.

"It is a gift from all of us."

"It's so dark...so gothic..." I muttered.

She smiled, "Don't be disappointed, we are creatures of the night, and yes, many of us, myself included are of the 'gothic' sort. Embrace the darkness, someday you'll feel compelled to dress in nothing but black."

I nodded, "I am not disappointed, it's all beautiful," I pulled on the boxers and quickly dressed.

When I was done Lady Une pushed me onto the bed and kissed me passionately, running her hands down my body, her long braids fell over my face and I hugged her tightly.

The kiss ended and I caught my breath.

She smiled down at me then grabbed the box and brought out some black lipstick, she gently painted over my red lips with it and smiled down at her work, "It fits you," she said suddenly and smiled, then she exchanged the lipstick for some mascara and eyeliner.

I didn't object to this, I was comfortable with her on top of me, and using my face as a canvas. I kept still until she was done painting my nails, she then put everything back into the box and got up, and I followed her to a mirror and peered in.

I smiled, _Can this really be me?_ I thought to myself, it looked so fitting, so beautiful, a single tear was painted on my right cheek and it sparkled beautifully.

"Do you like it?" Lady Une asked suddenly.

"I love it," I fought my tears of joy.

I looked back into the mirror, yes this was me, this is how I always was, this is how I always felt, this is how I wanted to be. It was the me within.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

She smiled, "You look like a true vampire prince."

"Do I?" I asked softly, "I look like me...not a puppet, not a controlled play-thing for the world."

"What are you saying, milord?" she looked at me confused.

I sighed, "Being the heir to my family is like being a bird in a cage. If my father seen me dressed like this he would declare me a Satan worshipper and laugh at me. I'd be called a child and be punished. All my life I've been instructed on what to wear, my father says that people judge others by the way they dress, that may be true but where's the freedom of expression? all my life I've been an outcast, at school people called me a freak because I thought so differently, if I acted that way at home I would be punished, so I always had to act. I always had to walk into rooms with a smile on my face and be polite and pretend to be so happy. When I was little I talked to this gothic woman and my father heard about it and punished me and told me that people like that were evil." I turned to her, "I thought they were the most beautiful people I ever seen, they weren't evil, the woman gave me a flower and played with me at the park, what's so evil about that?"

Lady Une frowned and embraced me, "Oh, milord, the world doesn't understand the children of the night."

"I've always been controlled, even my birth was controlled, what sex I am was even controlled... why am I not allowed to be free?" 

"You are free now, the 15 years of imprisonment is over, you have all eternity now to be free."

I smiled up at her, "I want to cry but I'm afraid my mascara will start to run..."

she laughed softly, "Don't cry anymore, the sanctuary is a place of happiness beyond its boundaries is a place of sorrow, a place that can be a prison, for once you can be behind walls and not feel like a prisoner, Trieze has created the greatest place known by immortal kind, do as you please, this is not a place of fear."

I nodded as she kissed me again and I heard the door creep open.

"Quatre?"

I broke the kiss and met the eyes of Duo, "Hi Duo." I smiled nervously.

He looked at lady Une, "Sorry to break the atmosphere..." then he laid his eyes on me and he smiled, "Woah, is that you Quatre!?"

I blushed.

"You look great!" he rushed over me and practically Tore me from Lady Une's arms, "I got Lord Byrons autograph," he smiled and showed me a small book with the famous vampires signature.

"That's cool," I said looking at it.

Lady Une went to the closet and grabbed out some more clothes and handing them to Duo, "So what took you so long?" she asked.

"Ummm... we...couldn't find a pen," he smiled, I could tell he was lying.

"Oh really?" she winked at him.

Duo sweatdropped and began to put on the clothes, which were a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

I sighed and made my way back to the bed and laid down, "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's a little passed five AM, milord," Lady Une answered.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

Duo jumped onto the bed with me.

"Breakfast is at nine, if you aren't up by then I'll have someone come and get you." Lady Une said leaving the room.

Duo snuggled up to me, "So what did you two do?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same about you and Byron," I replied with a grin.

"That's cheating, tell my what you did." he demanded.

"We did nothing, only kissed, she mainly just done my makeup." I admitted, "Now it's your turn."

"Damn...now I feel guilty," he frowned, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Oh well, it's not like we are a couple, we are just a little more then friends," I said turning over.

"But that's not true, Quatre," he said sitting up and looking over me meeting my eyes, "Quatre...one day I'd like to be a vampire, like you, we my be friends now, but I'd like it to be more someday."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You want to be a vampire?"

He nodded, "Not now, maybe in a few years, you know?" 

I smiled, "Okay." I closed my eyes and felt Duo lay back down and cover up, my heart skipped a beat within me, I was so excited about Duo's words, and I wondered if what he said was true.

Keep reading, the next chapter will be up Monday ^_^ Find out the truth behind Quatre's dreams ^_^


	12. The Secret Of Dreams

Ok, this chapter is um…will it's quite interesting, I hope you like it, I hope it doesn't offend anyone. I can't believe this story hasn't reached the half way mark O.o golly this is going to be super long.

~*~

In my dream I am dancing for serpent women who lap at my naked flesh. I am dressed in cold silver chains that hang loosely over my limbs, I run my fingers through my damp hair and stair down at the beautiful demonesses as they move against my skin.

_Touch me. Squeeze me. Make me scream for more._

Beautiful charming demonesses, with hair black as night and skin of pale and blue scales, their jeweled fingers run over my body sending electrical shocks of pleasure through my tender flesh.

_I want more._

I force myself to look into their beautiful golden-green snake eyes, and I meet one of their soft pairs of delicious lips, I smile as her forked tongue tickles the roof of my mouth.

My mind swims as I go though one sensation after another, then I am left panting for more. One of the beautiful serpent women slowly cuts open her wrist with one of her sharp, black, painted claws. She flicks her tongue over the dark, almost purple liquid, tasting it just before she brings it to my yearning aching lips, letting me drink at the wound in an almost erotic manner.

I have my eyes closed as I enjoy the sweet nectar of her body, and my lashes flutter over my cheek. Several hands wash over my body causing my mind to scream, I can't help but to pant as they explore every inch of my delicate anatomy.

I don't stop drinking until I feel the snake demoness grow cold and limp in my grip, then I let her lifeless body fall to the ground and give into my other desires.

My legs are numb beneath me. Another serpent women makes her way up my chest, I cannot hold back, I touch and begin to fondle her beautiful silk-like breasts. I pull her against me and kiss her deeply letting my tongue tangle with hers. I watcher as we kiss, her dark long eye lashes fluttering like black butterflies over her purple blushed cheeks. I break the kiss and run my tongue over her dark blue lips, the texture of her skin is amazing, like an unimaginable, unexplainable softness. I caress her body as I kiss my way down her throat. I feel her heat beat beneath my lips and I suck at it, feeling the warmth in my mouth.

_Must have more._

I gently nip her, letting a small stream begin against my lips, then I open my mouth wide positioning my fangs against her vain. I bite down hard and the snake women hisses in pain, I run my thumb over her hard nipples as I drink from her red fountain, her blood over fills my mouth and I feel it leaking from the corners of my lips, I try to drink faster to keep from wasting anymore.

The other snake demonesses didn't seem to react or even care for their fallen sisters, they continued to pleasure me and themselves, they licked the wasted blood from mine and the dying serpent women's bodies without a moments thought.

I breathed deeply continuing to drink, I felt the demonesses body convulse in my arms and she grew still, I drank still until I was sure that the corpse was empty, then I set it down and pushed it away.

One of the last remaining snake women looked up at me, her eyes sad but her lips formed a forced smile, and she moved close to me, her tongue flicked against my nose and she kissed my forehead. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her serpent lower body against me, her long tail wrapped against my ankle as I held her beneath me.

_So quiet._

I thrust into her opening and she hisses at me and gives me a sorrowful expression, which I ignore, I glare into her eyes, and she shivers beneath my uncaring touch, and I move rapidly in and out of her. I feel like I'm on fire, but her skin feels like ice against mine.

Faster, Faster, I slam into her brutally. I feel the other snake women moving fingers over me, encouraging me to go further, encouraging the climax, and it came! I breathe in deeply as my body quakes and I close my eyes and let the sudden rush of emotions pass, I fall against the serpent women who cried silently beneath me.

The other demonesses clapped happily and dance about celebrating.

I pull myself off of the serpent women, and she crawls away shakingly, still sobbing but without sound. I watch as the other serpent women gather her up and carry her away, then I get up to follow, I stagger after but the ground gives away I slip down, down into what seems like the darkest of darks, then there is light.

I awake to find myself beside Duo, and I shiver as I move against my wet leather pants, I get up and walk to the door and look out, the hallway is empty all accept for a young couple who stood talking.

"Excuse me," I interrupt, and they smile at me, "Do you know where Lady Une is, or at least a shower?"

The dark haired man answered, "Lady Une's down stairs she helps in the kitchen in the morning, the bathroom is right over there," he pointed to a door way a little ways down.

"Thank you," I smiled and went back into my room.

I grabbed a robe and a bag of bath and hair care supplies as I looked at the clock, it was almost eight, I undressed and put my clothes in a small dirty clothesbasket and covered myself with the robe. I walked down the hall and opened the door, I was met by a large cloud of steam and the sound of many showers.

"Good morn, milord, I was greeted by the familiar voice of Lord Byron.

I spotted him showering with a beautiful black haired women, and I waved to them, "Good morning," I said and made my way to an unoccupied shower. I sat my robe aside on a hook and I grabbed some shampoo, I washed my hair gently and watched as the bubbles mixed with the black eyeliner and mascara, I sighed and cleaned myself further.

When I was through washing myself I stood in the water letting it run over me, I loved the warmth, my body felt so cold now that I was a vampire. I thought of the dream, it wasn't as bad as the others, in fact it was quite enjoyable, but the dream only went to prove that I was becoming less and less unfeeling. I killed two women mercilessly and raped another. I was becoming a monster, my soul was something far from me now, I was inhuman.

"Milord?"

I turned around to meet the eyes of Lady Une.

"Are you all right, milord?" she looked at me.

I forced a smile, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She embraced me, her beautiful naked body pressed against mine, "You look so sad..." she whispered.

She must have been right, far in my mind I knew I had a glance of the look reflected in her eyes, but it was only a second, and deep inside I was hurt, I felt a growing pain, something that seemed to be eating my soul.

She was so much taller then me, I didn't care, I rested my cheek against her breast as she rocked me in her arms, was this true vampire love? a love that seems so true and everlasting, yet a love that cannot last?

"Milord, tell me the secrets behind your sadness..." she whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't know how to answer her so I stayed silent against her and ran my hands down her soft wet back.

"Milord, tell me what bothers you, perhaps I can help you in some way." 

I frowned, "I am having horrible dreams, that is all..." I sighed.

Lady Une tilted up my chin so that I looked into her eyes, "Milord, vampires do not dream."

I stared at her for a moment in silence, "But you must believe me, I do dream."

"Milord, those are not dreams."

I shook my head, "But they are."

"No milord, that is your soul in hell," her words echoed through my mind.

"W-what?" I stepped away from her in disbelief.

"Milord, you are soulless, your soul has been cast into hell where your body cannot be allowed to dwell," she explained further.

"We are dammed..." I looked down, "It must be a lie, that geezer has to be wrong..."

"Milord it is true," she tried to touch my shoulder but I moved away from her.

"I am dammed. I am a creature despised by God. I am Dead-"

"But milord, you are alive."

I moved away from her again, "Those that are soulless are dead...I am dead. I am nothing but a walking mound or worthless flesh, a thing unrecognizable to the naked eye. I am raped and have raped, I am a heartless wolf among the innocent sheep called humanity."

Lady Une shook her head, "We may be the soulless but there are humans who are more heartless then us, you know that."

I look up at her, my tears flowing with the shower's water, "but I am dead..."

"You breath, milord, we breath, one with a soul cannot take the pain of eternity, we have souls, milord, but our souls are somewhere other then our body."

"But Lady, my soul...it's in hell."

She takes he and holds me against her as I sob. "Milord, just because it is in hell doesn't mean we are horrible creatures. There are mortals out there who are the best of people, they donate to charities, they are kind to all, but because they do not believe in God they are cast into hell, remember, even the good can go to hell."

"But it seems so unfair..."

"It is, but we have no say so over our lives."

"Do I have to see these visions or what ever you call them for forever?"

She nodded and I hold on to her tightly burying my face into her breast as I cried.

"Milord, don't fear it, the dreams can be hard to cope with but you must fight back, become stronger in both the inside and the outside. Every vampire has similar 'visions' every vampire asked the same question, and every vampire receives the same answer, you are not alone we suffer together."

I nod and quickly put on my robe and leave without saying another word.

~*~

You like? Please respond ^_^ I'll try to have the next chapter up Wednesday, I'm trying to add a chapter every other day at least. Well check back soon! 


	13. Depressing Melodies

The next chapter, finally, well read and tell me what you think.

__

~*~

My soul is in hell. I couldn't take my mind off of it, how could this have happened? I fought to remember my maker and those days erased from my mind, but I could not, all attempts were in vain.

_My soul is in hell._ I hate this, oh God, if you can hear me let me die now, I have sinned enough. Hearts stop in fear of me and my hunger, I am a monster!

_My soul is in hell._ I'm helpless, a creature vulnerable yet so invincible, I am cursed. I AM A CURSE!

_Snap!_

I stop momentarily, my heart seems so slow, my breathing grows soft and I stagger to my room and soundlessly open the door.

_I feel so numb, so cold. _

I let my robe fall to the floor and I grab the makeup box that was set on the dresser.

_I am not here._

I walk to the full body mirror and sit on the floor. My eyes are half lidded and appear lifeless, my skin is as pale as morning snow, the only color on my body are my sickly bright red lips even my green blue eyes seemed to have turned into a dark unnatural dull green.

_I feel dead._

I open the makeup box before me and take out the black lipstick and slowly paint over my lips, the black is beautiful against my skin and brings out some of the unnoticed shadows on my face.

I carefully put on the eyeliner and mascara, my eyes glow like dark fires from my long dark eyelashes, they appear so black, I feel blank, emotionless, I am watching myself from out of my body.

_My only pain is in my heart._

I paint on the teardrop and stand up and slowly walk to the closet, the door is already open so I take out a pair of tight leather pants and a skin tight half shirt and a long sleeve shirt made of fishnet to go under it. I pull on a pair of dark red briefs and dressed quickly into my dark attire.

"Milord, you should be going down for breakfast," the voice of Lady Une came from behind me.

I do not answer, I don't even look at her as I straighten the half shirt.

"Milord?" she walks to me and embraces me, "Are you alright?"

I nod silently.

"You look like an angel, milord," she whispers moving her hands under my shirt.

_I am a fallen angel._

"Lady... I feel so insecure." 

"Why?"

I sigh and look down then shake my head not knowing how to answer.

"Milord, you are safe," she whispers.

I lean back onto her as she moves her hands from my chest down my pants, "Not now, Lady." I move away from her and she looks at me sadly.

"Milord, I don't know how to help you..."

"Please wake up Duo, you might find me in the dinning room," I leave the room without another word.

I walk down the candlelit halls, I give no reaction to any gestures given to me from the fellow vampires. My heart pains me, how can any of these vampires know my pain? How can they possibly understand me? 

__

"So you finally realized that you are dead?" a voice comes from behind me as I reach the end of the staircase.

I turn around to meet Lord Byron's dark eyes.

"We all aren't the happiest of immortals at first and even a hundred or more years past. You must be feeling it even more horribly though, since you are one of the more pure of our breed you are more sensitive inside, but you are also the most cold hearted of us." 

I examine as he leans against the wall by a plant, "Does it matter?" I ask him, I still remain emotionless as I speak.

"Milord, it does, it matters most to you, and as much as you'd like to deny it to keep it from the eyes of your own kind you know it's true. Now that you know the truth you are fighting to keep yourself the way you were before your transformation, but what you don't know is that the more you fight to keep yourself the quicker you will disappear."

"I really don't have time for this," I turn from him and make my way to the dining room where several vampires are already seated and chatting. I take a seat by the door, not bothering to sit at the table, Lord Byron follows me and takes a its down by me.

"Milord, wont you speak to me?"

"How am I expected to respond to all of this? I don't even know how I came to be like this, I awoke to this living nightmare. I'm a creature that feeds off of lives, the one thing that I thought was still part of me I find out is further away then I thought. Where do vampires go when they die? Do we join our soul in hell because I know we aren't going to heaven?"

"We don't know until we are dead milord, I can't answer a lot of questions you have, I'm sorry, I haven't even found answers to the questions I have."

"I am not in the mood to have my time wasted"

"So because I can't answer your questions I am a waste of your time?"

"Apparently so."

"So you do not wish to share a nice casual conversation with me?"

"I don't even want to speak, so how could I ever want to hold a conversation?"

"You are depressed?"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry I've upset you, milord," he stood up and bowed politely and left the room.

I sit silently watching as crowds of vampires entered the room, most of them wishing me a good morn as they enter, but none of them receive a response from me.

"Quatre!" Duos's voice came from behind the crowed, I didn't bother to look up I figured he'd eventually get to me, and sure enough he did, he broke through with Lady Une following behind him, "Quatre, We found you," he smiled.

I stared back at him blankly, "I'm glad you are so happy."

One of his eyebrows went up and he frowned, "Why aren't you sitting at the table?"

"I wanted to be alone," I answered.

Lady Une curtsied, she wore a beautiful dark purple dress, "Milord, tell me you are well."

"I am well," I replied lowly.

"I could see in their eyes that they were concerned, but it was all I could do to keep my feelings unseen to them.

The room was almost full now, I sighed and stood up, "I guess we should sit down now..."

They each took one of my arms and we made our way to where I sat to eat last time I came, Lady sat where Treize sat and Duo sat opposite of her, I of course, sat at the head where I was expected to.

I watched as the vampire children entered in a small group accompanied by a sitter, the girl who had given me the rose followed a couple feet behind the group. Now that I could examined her longer I was astonished about how beautiful she was, she couldn't have been more then ten, her long hair hung loosely down to her knees and curled at the ends, she wore a light pink dress and little black shoes.

"Do you think she is beautiful, milord?" Lady Une asked suddenly interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to her then back to the girl, "Yes," I answered plainly.

"She is my daughter," her voice softened.

I looked back at her, "Your daughter?"

She nodded, "Mine and Treizes."

"I would have never guessed."

"She's eight, her name's Tabetha," she smiled.

"Do they have souls?" I asked bleakly.

"No, they're the same as other vampires, only made a differently."

I examined the child more noticing that she did indeed resemble both of her parents, this time she turned and met my gaze and waved shyly.

"So they're whole vampires, what about half vampire children?" Duo asked joining the conversation.

"That's a myth, a product of a vampire and a mortal is usually brought forth stillborn, the ones that survive are normal human children." Lady Une explained.

"How do you go about making someone a vampire?" Duo continued to question her.

Well as you've most likely heard, a vampire bites a mortal on the neck, it's a little deeper then that though. A vampire must reach a certain age, most are around a hundred and fifty, and they start producing a clear reddish liquid from their fangs. Treize tells me it has a horrible taste, like something rotten. If you look behind a vampires fangs you'll see the tiny holes, they aren't very big though, but a vampire has to bite the chosen mortal so that their fangs reaches a vain or artery so they can get the some of the liquid into the bloodstream..." she explained.

I held my throat where I remembered a strange scar had been once, but completely disappeared after a few days after I awoke in my first days as a vampire.

"Usually the mortal grows feverish and pass out, they can stay asleep in a coma for days and sometimes weeks."

"So they aren't immortal yet when they go into a coma?"

"No, not even right after we wake up. Usually the vampire hunters keep a sharp eye on things, we have symptoms of becoming a vampire, pale skin, sensitivity to sunlight, our pulse gets slower, and the vampire hunters are everywhere. Unfortunately the early days of a vampire is the most vulnerable days, we can die very easily because our bodies are so delicate."

"But when do you turn into a vampire?" Duo asked.

I ignored the rest of the conversation since I clearly remembered the rest, I kept watching the child, Tabetha, for some reason I found myself strangely in love with her, I felt bad about these feelings and I shunned myself.

"Quatre?" Lady Une took my hand.

I tore my eyes from the child and turned to her mother..

"She's just a child, you are not permitted to lust after her."

my mouth fell ajar, "I-I'm sorry, it cannot be helped," I stuttered to explain.

She smiled, "It's your natural attraction to her, she feels it too..."

"What do you mean?"

"She tells me about you, how she first met you and she fell in love."

I blushed, "She loves me?"

Lady Une nodded, "Very much."

"That is cute that your kid loves him but damn, Quatre that makes you a pervert."

I glared at Duo, "I am not, I just thought she was pretty."

"It's okay, Duo," Lady Une assured him, "I was just a young girl when I met Treize, he was well over ten thousand years old, Quatre is fifteen, and she's eight, one day she'll be old enough to be with him..."

I turned back at Tabetha, she sat waiting patiently or breakfasts, she sat away from the other children who talked happily, she seemed, though, to have a gloomy atmosphere about her. She looked at me again, our eyes met and she smiled slightly and blushed.

"So Quatre couldn't make me a vampire?"

"no, not in your lifetime at least."

Duo groaned and I turned to face them again.

"So if he wanted to become a vampire he couldn't?" I asked.

"Of course he can, you'll just have to have to find a vampire who will do it," then she thought for a second, "You know the scientists have been waiting for a test subject, if you really want to become a vampire, Duo, you can talk to them, you'll get a shot but that's all."

Duo frowned, "A shot? Well, you see I'm not sure if I want to, I mean you drink blood."

_And your soul goes to hell_, I thought as I listened,_ Why couldn't I choose? Why did I have to be this?_ I held my face in my hands covering the emotions that surfaced, my body ached and my stomach felt weak, I wanted to retreat back to my room, any place where I could be alone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the brown eyes of Lady Une, she smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Milord, you aren't alone..." she whispered into my ear and I let out a long sigh.

The room was full, most seated and chatting others drooled over the wondrous breakfast before them.

Lady Une signaled for the room to quiet and all quickly obeyed, she smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder, "Such a lovely morning, we have the honor to have our prince grace our table once again," she stopped as some clapped, but the room grew quiet again and she spoke once more, "A funeral will be held as some of you already know, for the four fellow vampires we lost just days ago, it will be at one forty five today," she frowned and rubbed my back, then smiled, "I know you're starving, so let us eat."

The vampires cheered, I glanced around at all of the happy faces, and I wondered how they could be so joyful, I sighed and took a roll, I wasn't hungry but I figured I needed something in my stomach.

Duo continued asking questions, and Lady Une answered him truthfully as best as she could, as talked I sulked deeper into my pit of despair, waiting for the meal to end so I could somewhere to be alone,.

Finally I ate a reasonable amount and excused myself, Lady Une insisted to where I was going but I didn't answer.

I walked down the halls and entered an area that I had never seen before, the room was beautiful, it appeared to be a ball room, the floor shined under the candlelit chandelier, and I spotted a piano at the end of the room. Walking to it I tried to quiet my footsteps, which echoed though the room, I sat on the bench and set my fingers softly above the keys.

The pain continued to run through my heart and I let it flow through my fingers and into the music, the notes caused the room to grow cold, as cold as my heart felt. 

_Stop the pain…_

My mind cried out its sorrow and my fingers bruised as I banged them against the keys, I wanted to let it out, I didn't care how, I just wanted the aching inside to stop. I knew there were things to come, more pain, more death of my loved ones and I didn't want to witness it, I was a gandam pilot. I was supposed to be out protecting humanity, but instead I was confined to a new world where I wasn't allowed to, a world under the rule of OZ.

I hated thinking of such things but it couldn't be helped, blood stained the keys and I realizes that more time then I had imagined went by, I didn't care, I continued to play, letting my mind race with the melody.

"Milord?"

I turned to meet the big blue eyes of a child. Tabetha stood before me, tears fell and she took my hands.

~*~

Ha! A cliff hanger! Mwahahahahaha! I'm the most evil person in the whole world! Please respond, tell me what you think.


	14. Falling into Passion

Okay, this chapter has one big WARNING sign on it, it's lemon, I know you've all been waiting for some non-violent-but-sexual action in the story so heh heh, here you are, behold the chapter with (by the way, I'm evil) non-yaoi sex it it! MWAHAHAHA! I know I'm supposed to write yaoi fics, but I wanted to make this a variety fic, so I please everyone, you know? Well read and tell me what you think.

~*~

Tears fell down the little girls cheeks as she kissed the tips of my fingers, and the room was silent.     

                "Tabetha, why are you here?" I asked taking my hand from her gentle grip.

                She looked down; her pale cheeks blushed a light pink. She was so shy, "I'm sorry, I saw you playing, I didn't want to disturb you, but I didn't want you to bleed anymore..."            

                I looked at the piano keys, streaks and droplets of blood covered them, "It's not my blood."

                She looked at me confused.

                "We have no blood of our own."

                She frowned and stepped back, "Do you hate us?"

                I shook my head, "No, I just hate being one of you."

                "I wish I were not a vampire also," her voice came out a whisper, her eyes shifted downward to my hands, which had already healed, "Milord, please don't hurt yourself anymore...." more tears came to her eyes.

                Her emotions warmed my heart and I embraced her, she began to sob, her tears dampening my shirt, and I tightened my arms around her.

                "Don't cry..." I whispered and tilted her head up, her eyes were closed and rivers streamed from beneath her dark eyelashes, her dark red lips parted as she cried aloud, "Don't you cry..." I repeated and rocked her against me.

                She quieted and hid in my arms, her small body buried against me, her beautiful blue eyes stared up at me, glowing from under her bangs, I wiped the tears that gathered and kissed her forehead.

                "I'm sorry, Milord..." she trailed off and looked down.

                "Please call me Quatre, that's my name, you don't have to be so formal around me," I forced a small smile too calm her.

                She looked up, soundlessly repeating my name, her small lips parted sounding out the word, "Cat-rah," she said aloud.

                "Close," I smiled and aloud her to slip from my rip, her tiny feet tapped against the floor and she straightened her dress and smiled up at me.                

                "Mommy told me that you are our prince, she says it's disrespectful to call you by your real name," she said taking my hand.

                I looked down at her, "They say I'm a prince, and in a way, I guess I am to them, if what they say is true, but it's okay for people close to me to call me by my first name, at least I think so."

                She nodded, and we walked out of the room, "Quatre..." she pronounced my name more accurately, and smiled.

                "Very good," I congratulated her.

                "Quatre, will you smile for me?" she asked looking up at me sadly.

                "Sure," I smiled.

                She still frowned her eyes were like two oceans, "That's not a real smile."

                I looked down; my heart was still heavy in depression.

                "You look so sad, like one of those glass china dolls, they have painted expressions, you look just like them," she looked down.

                "A glass china doll?" I repeated questioningly.

                "One day, I wanna see the real you, just once," she sighed.

                i stayed silent letting her lead me down the halls.

                "I should be with the other children, shouldn't I?" she frowned, "I should be like them, I should laugh, play, be happy, I don't know if I feel eight or eight million years old, but it feels like an eternity already to me, I remember my days in the womb, I remember the pain of my own birth, I remember everything, I remember my souls suffering every time I grew weak and fell asleep, I remember being a tortured fetus in the hands of demons, I've died a billion times only to wake up scared and fall asleep to die again."

                Her words engraved into my heart, and silent tears came burning my eyes, I couldn't imagine always being afraid, I had the chance of being mortal for fifteen years, but she never was mortal.

                "Milord, Quatre?" she looked up at me concerned, "Have I upset you?"        

                I hook my head slowly, and picked her up into my arms cradling her against me, "No..." I whispered.

                "Milord?" the voice of Lady Une's voice came behind and the echoing of her footsteps came closer.

                I turned around to meet her angry eyes, "I-I didn't do anything to her, I swear," I stuttered setting Tabetha back down.

                She took the child by the hand, "I'd hope not," she glared at me clutching Tabetha against her.

                "He didn't mommy," the little girl defended me.        

                "She's supposed to be at her class," Lady Une explained turning away from me, "I will speak with you in your room, milord," she said walking off, Tabetha waved goodbye and kept close to her mother.

                I turned around and punched the wall, I couldn't believe I managed to get onto Lady Une's hit list, walking slowly down the hall making my way to my room, oddly enough the hallways were empty, no sounds could be heard from anywhere, I walked up the stares that lead to the floor I was on and quickly hurried to my room, opening the door I wasn't met by the presence of my most loved friend, Duo.

                The room was deserted, I walked over to the bed and lay down, covering myself for warmth, after a few minutes I heard the door open and I sat up to face Lady Une.

                "I swear I didn't touch, Lady, we only talked, I promise," I shifted nervously under her glare.

                She walked over to me and kissed me hungrily, "hush, milord, I already know that."

                "What about Duo?" I asked as she unbuttoned my pants.

                "He's at the funeral," she smiled and kissed me again her hands pushing down my tight leather pants inch by inch, "You shouldn't worry, milord, he will not be in for another two hours, it just started." 

                I gasped as she nipped at my neck, sending chills down my body, my erection pained against the tight clothing.

                Lady ceased her teasing and unlaced my boots and pulled them off, with a quick yank downward my pants joined the boots on the floor, I pulled off fishnet and half shirt and threw them to the side, and watched as the beautiful vampire woman removed her dress, I loved her body, every inch of it, and my mind swam as she removed her lacy dark undergarments, she ran her fingers over her large breasts causing her nipples to harden at the touch, she was driving me insane.

                "You look anxious, milord," she smiled and crawled back on top of me purposely brushing against my hardness.        

                I gave her my best seductive smile as I sat up and she kissed me deeply, tasting each others passion, I broke the kiss and brought my mouth down to one of her dark red nipples, I ran the tip of my tongue over it, causing her to let out a soft moan, she ran her hands down my back sending bolts of pleasure through me as her nails brushed against my skin.

                I carefully laid her down and rolled on top of her, I breathed heavily and briefly kissed her slightly parted lips, my hand moved downward caressing her wet yearning sex, my mind spun wildly as I watched her dark brown eyes close in pleasure, her legs wrapped around me, pulling my hard cock against her, I let out a loud moan as the fiery pain grew, I could feel each of my heart beats rock my body and I was close to madness.

                I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust into her, the impact causing her to cry out, I continued with a steady rhythm of sliding in and pulling out a little over half way through her tight shelter, before I knew it the rhythm quickened, and I was slamming into her, wanting to feel more of the intoxicating sexual drug. Our bodies were one, one heat, one growing passion, we seemed to breath together, to meet and part each other identically, our hearts beating side by side in a race against what seemed an eternal marathon of love making.

                I didn't want it to end, I just wanted more, but Lady tightened her hold around my throbbing tool, and I fought through a few more thrusts, and cried out as my body seemed to explode like a volcano, spasms of pleasure rocket through me as I felt myself release into the deep warmth inside her, my energy left me and I relaxed against her, feeling my body grow cold again, but my mind still rocked in ecstasy.

                Lady Une smiled down at me and laid me down beside her, we gazed into each others eyes letting our thoughts do the only talking, several minutes passed before we began to move around, Lady sat up running her hand over my sensitive organ, she smiled slightly and stood up dizzily.   

                "Are you leaving so soon?" I asked from where I lay.

                "Should I stay, Milord?" she asked pulling on her panties.

                "No..." I sighed and closed my eyes, there should be more to sex then the short physical desire, I was in need for more, though my body was tired my mind was yearning for something else, something that seemed to be missing, I drifted off to sleep after I heard the door open and close shut.

                I slept  lightly, just enough to rest but not enough to dream, I thought of what had happened  so far, it was only this morning when I found out my dreams were not really dreams, but my soul in hell, only this morning when I fell into the deep depression where nothing mattered. Now I had slept with Lady Une. I felt guilty now, I felt like I betrayed both Duo and Tabetha, I don't know why, it must have been the little bit left of my humanity that ate at my insides.

                Hours passed, and the door opened loudly and shut with a bang, I could tell it was Duo from his familiar scent and the way his footsteps glided across the room.

                "You sure look like you're enjoying yourself. I was crying my eyes out at that funeral, while you were fucking the day away!" his voice rang through the room startling me out of my light sleep, "Bastard, so who was it?"

                I looked up at him rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretched.

                "Cover yourself," he ordered, "So, are you gonna tell me?"

                I pulled the blanket over myself and sighed, "Lady Une," I replied.

                "Immoral vampires, no wonder you're dammed, you're just a bunch of immortal harlots," he muttered.

                "I'm sorry," I apologized.

                "Oh well, I guess you owed me for sleeping with L.B. so you had every right," he jumped onto the bed and smiled devilishly, "So, how was she?"

                I smiled and shook my head, "Duo, you never cease to amaze me."

                "So?"

                "You don't need to know," I said lying back down.

                "Do you think she'd be better then me?" he asked.

                "Jealous are we?"

                "No, just curious," he smiled.

                "Well, let me rest some more and I'll think about telling you," I answered pulling the blankets up to my chin.

                "Fine, be that way," he replied and made himself comfortable.

~TBC~

You likey? He he, I hope, well review, I always wanna know what peoples think, even if it's mean :*( well you keep reading, sorry if you yaoi fans are a bit disappointed, I'll write a yaoi sex scene later on in the story, I just wanna find the right place ^_^ well I'll write another chapter and hopefully have it up by Monday.


	15. Starlit Necropolis

Chapter 15, woah ^_^ well I hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking of maybe having a yaoi lemon in the next chapter, but don't have your hopes high, I don't like sex clusters, you know, The stories with the characters all having sex or one character having sex multiple times in a short amount of time? Don't get me wrong, I love those stories but this one isn't gonna be one of them, so you can expect some yaoi action, just don't expect a whole lotta it sex in small areas, they'll be spread out so I don't get sick of writing sex scenes. Well read and respond tell me what you think, give suggestions, please ^_^

~*~

The night was warm and full of cool breezes that ruffled my hair as I walked outside the sanctuary through the graveyard. The tombs comforted me while the winds made a beautiful eerie whistle as it blew between the aging stones. I ran my fingers over the statue of an angel, over its carved, hard curls and sightless eyes.

I sat down on the soft grass by the angel and gazed about at the countless hundreds of graves, some broken from old age and a few new. I watched as four vampires, laughing and drinking, held a seance, their soft voices carried on the winds as the chanted, trying to call fourth spirits. 

I laughed to and laid down, I stared up at the moonless sky full of sparkling stars and clouds, which quickly passed over, just barely see through in the dark blue sky, it was so beautiful.

I reached my hand up to the far stars and traced out the constellations, I knew them all, they were something I had studied as a child and grew out of though never forgot. I spotted some of the colonies, they glow brightly among the stars, and I sighed thinking of my mortal family, my father who knew me so little and my sisters who paid little or no attention to me, I loved them so much. I was like that, I didn't care if someone hated my guts, I had enough room in my heart to love everyone, but that was how I was. A vampires heart is colder then the furthest reaches of space, even my heart would eventually take on the icy coldness of the immortal blood luster, and even more so since I as almost pure vampire.

A small explosion came from across the graveyard where the four spirit callers were sitting. I shot back up to sitting position and watched in amazement as the four vampires stood in shock, a cloud of smoke rose from the center of them, and small fires lit the ground around them but were quick to go out. Everything was quiet, then they all burst into their laughter again and ran back to the sanctuary screaming and celebrating playfully.

I shook my head smiling inwardly and stood up brushing the dirt off my back, I read over the dates carved into the tombstones, I loved the ability to see clearly in the dark, it was amazing, like a shaded day time, without the horrid rays of the sun.

I took off as fast as I could through the necropolis, in the opposite direction of the sanctuary. As I ran a rabbit jumped out of its hiding place into my path, I sped up after the frightened rabbit and scooped it up. The rodent kicked and clawed against me as I came to a halt, I felt it's lightening fast pulse under my fingers and I began to forcefully stroke the rabbits soft fur, it grind its teeth in fear at my every touch.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I gently whispered sitting down with my warm bundle, "I guess you should have run faster," my mouth watered as I spoke and it screeched as I pulled it up by the fur on the back of its neck. Eye-to-eye I held its frozen body before me and stroked its stomach.

My heart took over and I pulled back its head and tore out its throat, I spat the piece of fur onto the ground. The rabbit shrieked and kicked at the air as I brought my mouth down to the wound and ran my tongue over the warm crimson river. Finding the taste to my liking, I cupped my mouth over the wound and drank lustfully at the wild tasting blood, its unique flavor tickled my senses, and I was in ecstasy as the blood seemed to vibrate my insides.

The rabbit twitched beneath my hungry grip and I felt it start to grow cold, I sucked all I could and cried out as I was hit by a sudden orgasm, my body shook as I rolled over on my back breathing deeply. I stared one last time into my victims eyes, they were gray and dead, reflecting its thoughts of fear before it's last breath, I smiled and stood up wearily, and wiped the remnants of the meal from my chin.

I started back for the sanctuary satisfied. No, I didn't feel guilty, only satisfied that I was able to do such an act, and that helped me to cope with the fact that I would someday kill a human. There was also a sense of pride, like a child proving to his parents that he was growing up. I wanted to tell everyone what I had done, but I knew that it wasn't a big kill, only a small rabbit, but that rabbit, to me, was just as big as and human if not bigger.

As I approached the light of the sanctuary I realized that my chest and hands were covered with blood from the animal, but I continued on acting as if I didn't notice.

Duo greeted me at the back entrance, his violet eyes examined me, "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk, that's all. I needed some fresh air," i replied stepping into the light.

Duo gasped and started to step back, but I took him into my arms kissing him deeply.

He started to relax his body against me then he pulled back, his eyes continued to widen in shock, "Quatre, you..." he took off running from me.

I ran after him, and he turned a corner, I was gaining on him, then he turned another and I quickly followed, but tripped and fell hard to the ground.

I head the familiar sound of Duo groaning, "Shit, what happened?"

"You ran into me, that's what."

I looked back to see that I had tripped on Duo and a boy of about our age, suddenly a shadow fell on us and I looked up to find the very familiar Lady Une.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Duo pointed to me, "He-his eyes, just look."

Lady went to grab hold of my shirt but pulled back her hand seeing was coated with blood, she looked at me then brushed my hair back from my eyes, "You've taken a life for blood."

"Wha-who did he kill?" Duo asked.

I frowned and looked down.

"Milord, what _was_ it that you killed?" Lady Une asked helping me to my feet.

"Just a rabbit, that's all..." I answered.

She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips, tasting the rabbit's blood, "It is your first time, isn't it?"

I nodded in response.

"I'm not surprised, but you're so young..." she pulled me against her in a tight embrace.

"You're practically congratulating him for killing a harmless rabbit, that's pathetic..." Duo made a jealous face.

Lady ignored his remark, "You felt it didn't you?"

I looked at her confused.

She smiled faintly, "Your eyes are beautiful," she pulled out a small compact and opened it up, I looked at my reflection, my green-blue eyes shined a deep red from under my blood stained bangs, I looked like a mess.

"Will they turn normal again?" I asked.

"Of course, milord, in a few hours the effect will wear off."

I continued to look at my reflection, my eyes were beautiful.

"I hope they turn back, he's giving me the freakin' creeps,' Duo muttered.

Lady kissed me again and I forced a smile.

"I think I'll go shower and go to bed," I shifted nervously.

Lady nodded.

Duo walked ahead of me, "You gotta be sick to kill a little bunny."

I frowned, and followed him.

~*~

Didja like? I hope so, it took me a whole 30 minutes to type that up, no not really it took longer, and like it would matter ^_^ I enjoy gory parts. Sorries, I had to kill something innocent, don't be mad bunny lovers, if I hurt your feelings that much come to my moms farm and we'll give you a baby rabbit, believe me we have a bazillion. Well tell me what you think ^_^ and I'll have the next chapter(I'm writing it right now actually) up on Thursday, I think.


	16. Showering friendship

Okay peoples, I have some bad news, unfortunately I can't update my stories as much anymore, only like once a week, wanna know why? Well I'll explain in my profile, okay? You just read this story, and tell me what you think ^_^ I hope you like it. 

~*~ 

"Duo, you aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked as we entered our room. 

"'Course not, you're a vampire, you could have done worse," he replied as he stripped down to a pair of boxers. 

I walked over to the full body mirror, my eyes glew red from under my dirty, blood stained bangs and I ran my fingers over my reflections beautiful black painted lips, I let out a long sigh, "Duo, do you still love me?" 

"What kind of question is that?" his voice shot from behind me. 

"You know, since I'm a vampire, all this change, has it changed your feelings for me?" I looked down as I leaned against the mirror. 

"People can adjust, I adjust pretty fast," the bed squeaked as he sat down, "Acceptance, Quatre, that's the key, if people don't learn to accept one another there's nothing. Of course my feelings have changed for you, not for the worse though, in fact, I love you more then ever before." 

His words warmed me, "Thank you," I whispered and sat down on the floor. 

I felt his smile and loving emotions in the air, "Please come lay down by me, it's so sad to see you over there by yourself." 

I turned around and met his violet eyes as he lay on the bed relaxing, then I stood up and pulled off my shirts and boots. I made my way to the bed in just my leather pants and laid down beside my friend. 

"You can't be alone forever, you know?" Duo smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. 

I cuddled up against his and rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, it comforted me and started to lull me to sleep. 

"Find something you like?" Duo asked. 

"I guess so," I replied looking up at him. 

"You are filthy, you should take a shower," he murmured as his hand ran over my dyed red chest. 

I nodded and sat up. 

"You don't have to go now, if you want to talk some, you can later," he reached out, taking my hand. 

"It's okay, I really don't feel like talking," I answered getting back up and pulling off the black leather pants and sticky wet underwear. 

"You never feel like talking..." Duo mumbled. 

I turned to him and forced a smile, "I'm sorry, it's just that I have thoughts that can't or shouldn't be said. I want to say things, but..." I rested my eyes on the floor, unable to find the words, "please understand." 

Duo nodded, "I guess I'll take a shower also," he took off his boxers and threw them down by my feet and stood up stretching. 

I watched him silently as he undone his braid and ran his fingers through to loosen it, I grabbed a robe and put it on. 

"Have you realized that our relationship isn't physical at all?" Duo asked as he stretched again. 

I shrugged. 

"We have done zero with each other, but we've both managed to sleep with someone else." 

"Uh huh..." 

Duo gave me a disgusted look, "So this a vampires love, you are as bad as that Heero guy. I love you, can you tell me the same, Quatre, please tell me you love me too..." 

I shifted nervously, thinking of the nightmare I had of Duo. How could I possibly let him touch me like that? I shuddered at the thought. Of course I thought I loved him, but I am a vampire and love for us is different, especially if it was for a mortal. We are destructive by nature, and our hearts are cold, our high demand for lust and short attention span is why our relationships are cursed, of course we can care for someone, but once betrayed we can easily crush the ones close to us. 

Duo waited for me to answer, his eyes full of hurt. 

"I do love you, Duo," I finally answered. 

He nodded unsatisfied and slipped on a robe, "A lion cannot love a sheep," he muttered. 

"Then should I have said no?" I asked. 

"Saying is one thing, proving is another. Use more then five words, at least." 

I sighed and looked down uncomfortably. 

"Just forget it. But please, at least give me hints that you feel something for me," he grabbed our bath supply bag and walked across the room to the door, kissing my cheek as he passed me, I smiled and followed close behind. 

When we entered the bathroom we found it almost deserted, save for a young vamp who was drying off and about to leave. We walked over to a shower in the far back and removed our robes, Duo turned on the shower and adjusted it to a proper temperature. 

I watched silently as he took out a wash cloth and wet it. 

"Come over here so I can wash your face," he ordered and I did as he asked, closing my eyes as he scrubbed the dark make-up from my face. When he finished I opened my eyes and watched as he rang out the dirty water and added some soap, "You don't mind if I scrub you down, do you?" he asked with a slight smile. 

"No," I answered softly. 

He motioned for me to sit down and he joined me as I relaxed in an Indian-style position. 

I sighed as he scrubbed my back, I wished he would have believed me when I told him I loved him, but I guess if I were in his position I'd feel the same. 

"Duo?" 

"Yeah?" his voice whispered from behind me. 

"I'm sorry, I really am," I began. 

"It's okay," he embraced me for a second. 

"No it's not," I shook my head, "I love you, even if I am a vampire, I do love you. I'm just trying to cope with all of these changes. I've never been the most talkative person, I should be but I'm not, and being a vampire doesn't help. I'm dammed to hell and I drink blood to live, I try to fight the changes, but I'm afraid I'm losing. Duo, one day I might not be so kind, someday I'll be as cold as the rest of my race, I just don't want you to think I don't love you, because I do, deep down inside me I really do," I admitted choking back my tears. 

Duo had stopped scrubbing my back, his hands trembled against my bare shoulder, he was silent for a long time and I leaned against him trying to see his expression. He looked down at me, his eyes sparkled under the showers liquid bullets and he bent down and kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss and turned around and embraced him, I slipped down his wet skin and lay with my arms around his waist and cheek against his stomach. 

"I mean it Duo," I whispered. 

"I know," he smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair, "I believe you," he grabbed some shampoo and poured it into his hand, then proceeded to massage it into my hair, I closed my eyes as I felt the bubbles run down my forehead. After a minute Duo helped me to my feet and wrenched my hair. 

I opened my eyes to meet his beaming smile. My heart skipped and burned my chest causing me to smile widely also. 

Duo's eyes brightened, "Beautiful. That's a real smile, the biggest one I ever saw." 

I blushed from the comment. 

"Enjoying being pampered?" he asked kissing me, his hands caressed my back then pulled me into a tight embrace as I nodded, "I'll pamper you always," we stood there in the silence, holding one another, our breathing and the showers constant running was the sound. 

Suddenly the opening and the closing of the bathroom door interrupted our love scene. 

"Oh, so the bathroom isn't empty?" a familiar voice came from behind us and we pulled away from each other and faced the tall form of a man, "It is a pleasure to see you again, milord." 

"Treize Kushranada…" the name came out a whisper from my now dry mouth. 

"At your service," he smiled and bowed politely, he was clothed in only a towel, which was wrapped tightly around his waist. 

"H-he's a vampire too?" Duo blurted out in his shock. 

"Duo Maxwell, 02 pilot of Gundam Deathscythe. Lady has said much about you," Treize smiled. 

Duo stepped back, silent. 

My heart beat wildly within me and I restrained all of the emotions that came over me, "It is wonderful to see you again," I walked over to him and shook his hand, "When did you arrive?" 

"Just a little over half an hour ago, milord. I received word a couple of days ago about my life and other vampires being endanger, so I had to hurry as quick as I could. I'm so glad you are here, I was worried." 

I frowned, "There's so much I have to talk to you about, can we talk in the morning sometime?" 

He nodded, "Of course, come to me anytime, I'll answer you as truthfully and best as I can." 

"Thank you." 

Duo shifted nervously behind me, "I take it that you two know each other really well, and that's nice and all, but he's the leader of OZ, we are Gundam pilots, this just doesn't seem right." 

"I'm sorry if my presence frightens you, Duo, I assure you that you are in no danger. At this sanctuary we don't take our mortal lives indoors, I am just a man with high hopes for my people.' 

Duo nodded, "I think I understand…" 

"Shall we continue on with our showers then?" I smiled breaking the silence. 

~*~ 

To be continued ^_^ I hope you like, are you all happy ol' Treize man is back? I missed him, it was a last minuted decision I made a few minutes ago as I was writing ^_^0 well please respond, tell me how you like it so far, and inspire me to write more. 


	17. A Path Through Confusion

Okay, finally I'm putting up chapter 17, sorry people for the long wait, I was really lazy ^_^0 but this is a decent chapter, you learn some more about the vampires I came up with, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading so far ^_^ and thanks for the reviews, can't explain how happy I am about this fanfic and you readers support, without you all I wouldn't have gotten passed the first few chapters, thanks, I hope to someday finish this fic, I dunno when but I will. Also, I might be fixing up some of the chapters really soon, yeah, I know I have quite a few that I should edit again, and maybe combine, I mean this is the 17th chapter O.o that seems a little too many for me. So if you notice that there's a few less chapters then normal one of these days, don't panic, I'm just doin' a little spring cleaning. Well read on and tell me what you think. 

~*~ 

I walked through a wasteland of bones and rotting bodies, despite the darkness I could see perfectly, I could see the creatures lurking in the darkest of shadows, I could hear their whispers, feel their waiting. I was their prey, and as much as I tried to be brave and stand tall to appear strong, I knew they'd eventually attack me, I didn't want to know the unimaginable things they waited to do to me, but I would soon find out. 

Every second they grew closer, scurrying about me, knowing they were seen but appearing not to care. They hid behind piles of bones, some had fresh bloody bones in their slimy black hands, and their sharp teeth tore at the remaining bits of flesh. 

As I quickened my pace their interest in me grew, and I found myself running from them, sharp splinters cut through my naked feet, but despite the immense pain I ran on, I could feel their hot breath on my heals, and their teeth brushing against my bare body. 

"Help...me..." I could hardly breath out the words, they stumbled from my lips as I stumbled and fell to the ground, landing hard and skinning my knees. 

The creatures fell upon me like a wave on the beach sand, covering me and eating at me. They planned a slow death for me, I could tell, their claws and teeth only tore small samples from my throbbing body. I screamed as they fought over me, their cold slimy hands fondled me and I felt them rip into me and pound ferociously until they screeched and released their cold semen into me. 

I was still, my filled with tears, and I fought through my painful sobs, I felt their interest in my alive body start to cease and I knew the end was to come. Suddenly as their claws and teeth were about to shred me I heard a crack, and watched as one of the creatures fell dead to the ground, as if that were to signal an end they all ran in different directions. 

"You bastards!" a mans voice yelled, and I watched as two human feet came into my view, and rushed about me scaring off the little monsters, "Go, you've no business with this one!" 

I fought to look up but found my head too heavy to hold up. 

Two soft hands turned me over and I met the handsome blue-gray eyes of my hero, "Are you alright?" 

I struggled to nod. 

"Your fear gets you nowhere here Either grow up or continue dying," he stared at me angrily and stood up, a long dark blond ponytail flew behind him almost reaching his ankles, "Demons feed on your fear and pain, the more pain they cause you the stronger they get. Your flesh means nothing, it is nothing more then an illusion, almost everything here is an illusion, either created by you or the hungry demons." 

"Who are... you?" I managed to whisper. 

"Stand up," he ordered ignoring my question. 

I forced myself to stand up half way, my knees were still too weak to fully support my pain filled heavy body, and I wiped frantically at the tears as more pain shot up through my spine. 

"Cease you pathetic crying, I will not take credit for making a weakling, I swear I'll kill you first before I allow you to ruin my name. Get a hold of your self!" he suddenly yelled at me. 

"Y-you're Vencent Kaiser?" 

"I am," he responded emotionlessly. 

I fell back to the ground, shuddering. 

He spat on the ground beside me and growled, "Pathetic." 

I watched as he turned to leave, and my heart sank into sadness, "Please don't go, I'm not pathetic." 

The noble vampire stopped in his place but didn't face me, "I will go where I please, do not underestimate me, boy. Go back to your so called sanctuary, I will not speak with you any further." 

"No, please, why did you come now?" I forced myself up and stumbled after him, "Why didn't you come before-before when I needed you?" 

He continued to walk away. 

"No, you are my immortal father, you can't just abandon-" he vanished before me and my eyes fell to the ground, "You can't just abandon me..." I whispered fell and back to the ground, my body throbbed and I heard the creatures returning. 

I awoke in a cold sweat and brushed the droplets of perspiration from my forehead. The early morning air cooled my body and the silence began to comfort me. I left the bed and the sound asleep Duo, I glanced at the small wooden clock that sat on the stand, it was four-thirty AM, despite the time I wasn't tired, and I wondered if Treize was awake. 

_Why couldn't he be my creator? _I wondered, _He obviously cares for me more then that heartless Vencent Kaiser._ I went to the closet and pulled out an interesting matched suit consisting of a fishnet body suit, and leather black short shorts with dark red straps and silver fasteners, I slipped into it all along with some black spiked combat boots. 

After putting on my make-up I walked out into the hall closing the door softly behind me, the place was empty all except for a small group of men who talked at the head of the stairs. 

I approached them and they nodded greetingly, "Good morning, "I smiled, "Do you know if Treize is awake?" I asked. 

A light brown skinned man who stood tall over his friends smiled from beneath his sunglasses, "Yeah," he answered, "He was headed for the pool, I think." 

A pail guy with curly brown hair leaned back nodding, "That's where he goes a lot of the time in the mornings, he says a good swim wakes him up," they all chuckled, "He's down there, you'll see him," he smiled. 

"Thank you," I walked passed them and down the stairs past the dining room and kitchen, the delicious smells of that crept from the cracks of the door made my mouth water and I left quickly before I payed the cooks an early visit. I finally came to the glass doors that lead to the pool and spotted Treize sitting in the water at the far end, as I opened the doors he waved. 

"Good morn, milord, care to join me?" he swam over to me. 

"No thank you, I'm cold enough," I replied sitting down on the cement by him. 

He rested his cold wet hand on mine and gave a light squeeze, "You look nice all dressed up. I grew out my Goth stage long ago, but that doesn't mean I don't still find it beautiful," he pulled me down to him, his lips less then an inch from mine as he gazed into my eyes, "Your eyes.... They were red last night, am I correct?" 

I nodded slightly. 

"How long have..." he paused as his lips brushed against mine causing me to blush, "How long have you been killing, milord?" 

"Last night was my first time," I replied. 

"Is that what you want to talk to me about?" 

"Not really, but I'm rather curious if there's more to know," I shivered nervously in his grip and looked down. 

"I'm sorry, milord, am I too close to you?" his eyes glew up at me and I shook my head, "Being as pure as you are makes you irresistible to both mortal and immortal kind. I can't help but to want you, please forgive me." 

"I'm growing used to it," I forced a smile but still didn't meet his eyes. 

"And you will," he tilted my chin up so that I looked at him, "Milord, let us talk of the issues you wish," he swam away from me to the pool steps and got out, grabbing a towel that sat on a bar close to him he towel-dried his hair. 

I stood up and followed Treize to a table where his things were, and sat down, waiting until he dried off his body and wrapped up. 

He sad down and dug through his things, and quickly brought out a small flask, "Drink milord," he smiled as he handed it to me. 

I uncapped it but didn't drink just yet. 

"Please, milord, tell me all that is on your mind." 

I sighed and began, "I've been depressed lately," Treize's expression turned to that of concern, "Just the other day Lady Une told me that the horrible dreams I've been having are really my soul in hell," I paused as he nodded sadly and rested his chin in his palm, ready to listen carefully, "Before I was excited about being a vampire, but after finding that out, it's hard for me to feel the same." 

"It is always hard to find out that your soul is in hell, and in the beginning the dreams can be unbearable. As a Gundam pilot you would willingly give your life to save humanity, when you are mortal you can do that just once because a mortal death is final. As vampires we gave our souls so we can save humanity countless times, one day you'll feel that it was a small price to pay; your soul in hell in exchange for and eternity of lives saved, I'd say it's a great bargain." 

I smiled satisfied with his answer, "I never thought of it like that." 

"Milord, I have been a doctor in many fields I've delivered babies, preformed impossible surgeries, and saved many lives in emergency situations. Every time I've pulled an infant from a mothers womb, or watched a patient walk away from a near death experience, I know it's worth it. I know it's worth it. My one immortal life has saved countless mortal lives. You'll do the same, I have no doubt about it." 

His words moved me, "Thank you, thank you so much." 

"Quatre, milord, be proud of what you are, no mortal will ever compare to you, especially since you are the prince of our race." 

I nodded and smiled slightly. 

"Now, about your health. Are you drinking regularly?" 

I frowned and shook my head, "Not really." 

"Have you drank this morning?" 

"No sir," I answered honestly. 

"I see..." he leaned back in his chair, "So last night was the first time you actually taken life." 

I nodded. 

"Tell me everything." 

I proceeded to explain that night's gory event and he smiled as I finished. 

"So has Lady Une of anyone here explained anything about taking lives to you?" 

"No sir." 

"Then I shall be the one to explain" he looked down at the flask in my hands, "Drink, milord, drink and listen to all I say." 

I smiled and brought the small bottle to my lips, sampling its sweet crimson contents as the liquid slid over my tongue and down my throat. 

"Milord, taking a life is and awful thing, "He began, his voice soft, "But being as we are; dependent on blood, soulless, and immortal, we have the reputation of a monster, and that we are. We are able to preserve blood, but it is lifeless. Our bodies are extremely sensitive to the world around us, everything can be a pleasure, when you took that rabbit's life, it's life went into you. Each sip of its blood was comparable, if not greater then any sexual climax imaginable to you. It's nothing really special, you don't gain anything but the satisfaction of the pleasure, it's a new sex to us, and like sex it can be an addiction, a dangerous one resulting in many mass murders. You must be careful of this, remember your victims do feel, they have families and friends, nobody truly deserves to die." 

I nodded to his words, "I'll keep all you say in mind." 

"Is there anything else bothering you, milord?" he asked as I handed him the empty flask. 

"Yes," I replied, "Yes, there is actually." 

"Tell me." 

"In a dream I met Vencent Kaiser-" 

Treize's eyes grew wide, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. He saved me from some demons then left me to them. He said I was pathetic, and that he'd kill me before he would allow me to ruin his name," I lowered my eyes saddly, "he's not a very nice man." 

"No he isn't," Treize frowned, "He is a very cold man. Pure vampires have the blackest of hearts, a kind word from then is rare, the older they are the more uncaring they grow. I'm sorry, you will be the same eventually," he reached out and took my hand, "You said you were depressed, that may only be the beginning. Many pure vampires cannot handle the feelings of pain inside, some even lock themselves away, their destructive manner is just too great for humanity to take, your anger alone can wipe out countries. Vencent is beautiful to the eyes, but he is like a sword in ones side. You must earn his love, he will not give it freely, prove to him that you are not pathetic." 

"But how? He saw me in that dream, he..." I turned away from him, "He saw what those demons were doing to me." 

Treize rose from his seat and kneeled beside me, "We've all been abused by demons, myself included." 

"They scare me, I just can't stop them-" 

"Fight back," he interrupted, "Test your strength, you are one of the strongest among us. You underestimate yourself, milord, if you willed it so you can have more strength in your pinky then three of more men combined," he smiled and brushed back my bangs, "There's a lot more to you then you imagine." 

I was surprised when he pulled me down to him, capturing my lips in a long passion-filled kiss. Lips still locked we fell to the ground softly, both caressing as much of the other as possible. After a few minutes of heavily breathing through our nostrils we broke the kiss I peered down into Treize's lust filled eyes. 

"Please forgive me, milord," he frowned, "I guess I'll get dressed and help in the kitchen, come to me if you need anything." He quickly got up, leaving me shocked on the ground, then grabbed his stuff and hurried away. 

I was left alone in the silence, staring down at the cement, "What was so wrong?" I asked myself aloud taking a deep breath. 

~*~ 

Well that was chapter 17, didja like? ^_^ please respond I'd love to know what you think of my fic so far. 


	18. Awaited Passion

OMG! You can't imagine all the trouble I had with this chapter -_-0 first off I'm lazy and I had writers block for the longest time last week, then last night I had it almost typed up all the way when I went to change CD's in my computer and it froze! At like 12:45 it FROZE! I was sooooooooooo mad Y.Y I punched the thing so hard it made my pinky nuckle bleed T_T owwwee! Luckly I was on the yaoi part when it froze, so from the beginning of the yaoi part to the end I had to type all of that up AGAIN! I have patience so after cursing and punching my computer I made like super man and typed the thing up in 15 minutes O.o really fast, I'm surprized, I guess listening to Disturbed inspired me.

Well 13x4 fans this one's for you! Major warning here, this is as sour as they come when it's lemon, actually not really that bad… I don't think so ::smacks self:: I'm a pervert I have to morals when it comes to this U_U

It was true that I had feelings for Treize, who wouldn't? He was strong, yet gentle, and hansom beyond belief, his voice was soft and warm, but his eyes were as cold as ice. As much as I considered him a father-like figure to me I wanted him to make love to me even more. I never realized that I had such feelings for him until the kiss at the pool. He left me on the cement in a deep puddle of puzzlement.

A vampire's heart is fickle, I was confused by this. One moment I was madly in love with Duo, the next I was making love to Lady Une, only to return to Duo and lust after Treize. I was the hummingbird and they were my flowers, all so beautiful, but despite my love for the three I had given my to a forth: My dearest sweet Tabetha.

I love Tabetha, everything about her. The weeks that passed were the sweetest moments of my life. Each afternoon I would pick flowers at the graveyard and return to the sanctuary where I would wait at the children's schoolroom for my future love. Her eyes would glow as she'd come out of the room to meet me and I'd present her with the flowers and watch as she accepted them happily.

We spent much of out time talking, either at the cemetery or the rose garden, holding hands and smiling to each other. For a child so young, Tabetha was very intelligent. She loved the arts and loved to recite poetry and act out scenes for me from old plays. I found this amazing considering how shy she was and easily a victim of stage fright.

One night I sat under a shady tree in the graveyard watching as the little girl skipped around the tombstones chanting one of Byron's poems.

"And Wilt thou weep when I am low?

Sweet lady! Speak those words again:

Yet if they grieve thee, say not so

I would not give that bosem pain.

My heart is sad, my hopes are gone,

My blood runs coldly through my breast;

And when I perish, thou alone

Wilt sigh above my place of rest.

And yet methinks, a gleam of peace

Doth through my cloud of anguish shine:

And for a while my sorrows cease,

To know thy heart hath felt for mine."

I whispered silently along with her, I couldn't help it the poem always touched me.

"Oh lady! blessd be that tear

It falls for one who cannot weep;

Such precious drops are doubtly dear

To those whose eyes no tear may steep.

Sweet lady! Once my heart was warm

With every feeling soft as thine;

But beauty's self hath ceased to charm 

A wretch created to repine.

Yet with thou weep when I am low?

Sweet lady! Speak those words again:

Yet if they grieve thee, say not so

I would not give that bosem pain."

After finishing the poem she ran back to me and plopped down on my lap, "You like that poem? she asked looking up at me.

"Yes," I nodded with a smile.

"It reminds me of you."

"It does?"

She nodded and rocked herself happily, "Can we go to the playground?"

"If that is what you would like," I answered softly.

"I would. Will you swing me?" she smiled up at me widely.

"Of course."

She stood up in her little spring dress and sandals, and I followed her back to the sanctuary.

I wasn't surprised later that night when I returned my room to find Duo wasn't there. For the past week he had been spending time with a young vampire, and even though he denied it, I knew they were sleeping together. But the room wasn't empty; two blue eyes glowed out of the shadows where a chair stood.

"Treize?" my voice came out low.

"I'll be departing tomorrow, so you'll be left alone here. Lady is in space as you already know, I will remain on Earth, you may return to your base if you wish or remain here, that is your choice," he explained briefly.

I nodded and though I wanted to say so much I only managed to choke out a short, "Good luck."

"The same to you, milord," he smiled and went to leave.

"Was it so wrong, Treize?" I finally managed to ask before he reached the door.

He turned to me confused.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the floor, trying to fight back the tears, "At the pool. Wa-was that so wrong?"

He looked down ashamed, "We haven't spoken since then have we?" he muttered, "I'm sorry. As much as I want it to be right, I just don't know."

"I want it to be right. Is it because of what I am, me being a pure vampire?"

He frowned, "Mostly."

"Because of what you said, that I'm irresistible to everyone because I'm pure?"

"That too," he was reaching for the doorknob.

"Don't leave," I tried not to beg, "That about my feelings for everyone, is that real?"

"I don't know, milord."

"Treize, please tell me what you feel for me, or think you feel for me? Tell me truthfully."

"Something's are indescribable, milord, if I said I love you, then I would be lying, it feels like something more then that."

There was silence now, Treize leaned against the door, is eyes stared blankly into space. I stood a few feet away from him, staring down and wiping a small flow of tears that began. Hours seemed to pass in those short minutes and the atmosphere seemed to vibrate around us.

"You wont allow me to leave, will you, milord?" Treize finally broke the silence.

"I don't want you to, but go if you like," I replied meeting his eyes.

A small grin spread over his face, "Are you sure you want this?"

_Oh, God, I do!_ my mind shouted and I nodded in response.

"Then let us make haste to my room," he smiled and opened the door for me.

I followed him down the hall to a large door with his initials engraved above on the wall. As he opened the door we were met by a cloud of in scent smoke. I looked about as we entered, several lanterns lit up the room and a large king size canopy bed stood in the back, shelves stood tall against the walls leaving no space for pictures or anything else, and all of them were filled with countless books, it was like a huge library. By the bed was a nightstand with several whine bottles filled with blood, a couple of glasses sat upside down in front of the bottles waiting to be filled. A grandfather clock chimed beside us and I looked at the time, it was 1am, I wasn't surprised, Tabetha and I went to the graveyard after dinner, and stayed there and the playground for several hours.

Treize looked down at me, "Make your self comfortable, milord."

We walked to the bed and I sat down as he took two of the whine glasses and filled them up with the dark red liquid from the bottles, he handed me one and we both took a sip. I sighed softly as my mouth acked in pleasure from the blood, the taste was unbelievable, there had to be more to it then just the blood cells its self, something drug-like, I couldn't quite place it but I found myself wanting more, more and more, not just the blood, but Treize, the soft liquid warmed my stomach, and my mind throbbed in some unknown passion.

Treize smiled seeing the complete pleasure the drink had given me, "It's something special isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes. Yes, it is. Who did it come from?"

"A young women named Harmony, back in the nineteen sixties, she died of a drug overdose, this was the blood I saved from the incident." he replied looking a little misplaced.

I stared up at him; "This has...drugs in it?"

"Have no worries, milord, it will do you no harm, they are nothing compared to the insane things we have today," he answered a bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he closed his eyes.

I took another sip despite what he had told me. I wasn't surprised when he sat down beside me, his eyes full of want; I imagine mine reflected the same emotions. As I brought my lips from the glass he took it from me and set it aside with his and pulled me into a long awaited kiss. He caressed my cheeks and ran his fingers through my hair, slowly moving downward to my chest where he pulled my shirt over my head, quickly breaking the kiss and returning.

I fought with my pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down over my painful erection, so much tension, I wanted to relieve myself of it but I wanted Treize to have that honor even more. I felt my lover's hand join mine and move past, down to my inner thigh, and I moaned pushing against him.

"Em..." Treize gasped as I bit his shoulder before he could move down.

I smiled lustfully and forced him down onto the bed and undone all of the buttons on his shirt. Sweat dripped from my chin as I unfastened his pants and pulled them down carefully along with his damp black briefs and looked down momentarily at his hardness before taking all I could of it into my mouth. I clasped my hand around his base and brought my lips back up to the rim of his head tasting the salty liquid that flew impatiently from the tip. 

Treize clutched at the bed sheets, moaning loudly, "Mi-milord, Quatre, oh God!" he cried out uncontrollably and I brought my lips back down tightly taking him further into my mouth. To my surprise he gasped and grabbed my hips carefully pulling my bottom half upwards to him careful not to disturb my work, I feel him bring one of my legs over his face positioning himself between my legs. I cried out as he engulfed me, we were in the sixty-nine position, both sucking vigorously.

We are like one body, both moving in pure unity, both wanting more, both unwilling to wait. My mind swam, everything around me was a blur as I moved at what seemed an unmatchable speed. Finally we were both straining and coming, releasing and swallowing, pleasure upon pleasure upon overwhelming great pleasure!

We were left gasping and limp against each other, bathing in our own sweat. For a long while we didn't move, too breathless to want to move, but eventually we found our ways to each others arms, and I lay dreamily against my lovers chest, playing with his hard sensitive nipple.

"Tell me when you're ready for some more, my love," Treize whispered looking down at me tiredly.

"I'm ready, I'm just waiting for you," I smiled up at him.

"Sorry, what do you expect at my age I can only handle so much," he joked.

I laughed, "At your age you should be long rotted in your grave. You're a vampire, you have enough energy to get your ass up and give me your all."

"Ha, yeah, you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't take a breather," he smiled and lifted my chin up, closing his eyes as he pressed is lips to mine and forced them open with his tongue.

I sighed as he caressed the inside of my mouth, sending waves of pleasure through my body, I could still taste my essence in his saliva. After breaking the kiss he stared lustfully into my eyes and smiled, "I'm ready," he lifted himself off the bed and slipped off his loose wet clothing, opening a drawer on the nightstand he fumbled though the unseen contents for a moment then brought out a tube of lubricate.

Fear struck me as I struggled with the recollection of what the demons did to me almost nightly. I never did this before, not without being forced and raped. But I had faith in my lover; I had faith that Treize had no intention of hurting me.

"Milord, are you alright?" Treize asked as he sat down beside me, "If you wish to stop, we can."

I shook my head, "No, I've been waiting for this. If we don't do this now we may not have another chance," I pulled him down to me, embracing him.

"I'll do my best to make this as comfortable for you as I can, but there's no question about it, it may hurt a bit at first," he whispered.

I nodded as he sat up, positioning himself between my legs. I closed my eyes as he squeezed some of the lube into his hand, and I waited for whatever was to come next. I gasped as I felt a slippery finger enter me and I fought the urge to tense up.

"Relax, my love, I'm just preparing you," he assured me as he entered a second finger.

"Uhn..." I moaned trying to keep still, my eyes were still shut tight, then he entered a third and I began to grind my teeth impatiently. He was moving inside me, stretching me to a proper fit. When he withdrew I thought I'd lose control, "Hurry, Treize," I moaned.

"Patience, my love," he replied and I felt the head of his cock press against me, then with a quick thrust he entered.

"Ahh!" I screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he began a slow rhythm. He pushed in as far as he could and slowly drew out sending wave after wave of pleasurable sensations through me, I wanted more, "Faster," I cried, "Please go faster," I begged and he sped up.

Perspiration dripped down my forehead and covered my whole body as I rocked from Treize's rapid movements, finally I opened my eyes looking up at my lover, his hair had fallen down in loose strands from its normal gelled back state, his eyes were tightly shut in full concentration, he looked like an angel, like one I imagined from the bible, but we were both far from being angels, closer to being demons.

I gasped as Treize took hold of my again erect organ, pumping rhythmatically with his movements. We were coming to an end. Oh God I didn't want it to end, I was in ecstasy, crying out my lover's name, I didn't care if anyone heard, I wanted this more then anything.

Finally the built up passion exploded through me and we were both releasing, I convulsed against Treize, crying out louder then ever before, it had ended. No... I didn't want it to end, the pleasurable pain was fading, leaving my body aching and tired.

Treize held himself above me, breathing heavily. He pulled out finally and collapsed on top of me, kissing my neck between breaths. We lay there for almost an hour, and eventually gave up on trying to catch our breaths; instead we gave into sleep, letting our breathing lull ourselves into a deep slumber.

The next morning Treize and I awoke to a knock on the door. Rolling off of me Treize sat up scratching his head tiredly and yawned.

"Who are you?" he answered rudely.

"Treize you have to hurry, you're about to miss your flight," Duo's familiar voice called from the door, "L.B. told me to tell you that. Oh, have you seen Quatre, I can't find him anywhere?"

Treize looked irritated, "No, I don't have a clue. Tell Byron that I have my things packed, I'll be down there in a little while."

"'kay!" Duo's running footsteps echoed down the hall.

Treize sat there in a sleepy daze.

"Why didn't you tell him I was in here?" I asked sitting up.

"'cause I didn't feel like talking anymore," he fell back onto the bed, "Why couldn't I have sighed up for an afternoon flight?" he groaned and started to fall back asleep, "Wake me up in ten minutes, I need just a few more minutes of sleep."

I giggled and shook my head in disbelief, it was weird to see Treize in such a state, but I guess some people have their bad mornings. I cuddled up against my lover and traced invisible hearts on his chest, I wished I could spend every night with him.

Ten minutes passed and I kissed him lightly on his soft lips, his cold blue eyes fluttered open.

"It's time isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded sadly.

Treize sat up flexing his muscles as he stretched, "So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll leave also. I can't return to my base though, it was pretty much destroyed before I came here, so I'll go to one of my safe houses and keep an eye on the news," I answered.

"I guess we all have had our little break from this war," he sighed and walked to his closet taking out a uniform, "Hopefully we see each other after the war, you promise to return here, right?"

"Of course," I smiled as I watched him dress.

"I'll write you every so often, okay?" he pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down something, "This is my email address, nobody knows it accept for a very few. Mail me whenever you need to know something."

"Thank you," I held it to my chest lovingly.

Treize was fully dressed now and quickly styled his hair, "You can sleep in here for the remainder of this morning if you want to, it's pretty early," he looked down at his watch, "six-thirty AM." he indicated.

"I'll miss you," I tried not to cry as he embraced me one last time.

"Stay strong, milord, the war will end soon," he picked up a couple of suitcases in front of the door and waved a last time, "Remember to Drink," he smiled and left the room.

My lip pushed out as I sniffed and wiped a few tears that ran down my cheeks, I set the paper on the nightstand and laid back down breathing deeply to control my emotions. I was alone. I sighed and closed my eyes, tired from the exhausting crying. I quickly fell back into a dreamless sleep holding a pillow against me in Treize's place.

TBC…

Well did you like it? Please respond after all that trouble I need some inspiration Y_Y


	19. Loves Last Adieu

Ah! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update, I ment to update last week and yesterday, but this chapter was giving me such a hard time. Yes there is a yaoi warning on this one too, it's a major lemon, as always peeps ^_^ anyways, please read and respond I worked super hard on this chapter, I wish I could have read through before I put this up but I did edit it. This is a humorous chapter, finally something funny in this depressing story! Well that's all I gotta say for now, read on ^_^

~19~

That afternoon Duo and I departed the sanctuary. I simply told Duo that we were leaving and he nodded without any argument.

"I wish we could have stayed longer..." Duo sighed as he waved to his lover before the plane departed.

"Yeah," I agreed as I took out a small package Tabetha gave me before I got on.

"Is that from your girlfriend?" Duo teased but without effect.

We sat down, "Uh huh," I smiled opening it revealing a smaller jewelry box and a letter.

"Is she proposing to you?" my friends face turned red with jealousy.

I ignored him and opened the letter first.

_Dear Quatre,_

It seems like only yesterday we met and I gave you the rose. Now that we've become so close you must leave. I'll think of you everyday, and pray that you return safely. I wish I could have written more but you've left me little time to do so. Goodbye I love you

Tabetha Lee Kushranada

I smiled after reading the short letter then picked up the small box and opened it, a necklace lay inside with a small locket it the shape of a heart

"That's cute, open it!" Duo demanded curiously.

"I will," I assured him and carefully did so, as I thought there was a small picture of my future love, she wasn't smiling, I suspected it was a school picture, but it was a beautiful picture nonetheless.

Duo helped me put it on and I tucked it safely beneath my shirt.

After a few minutes of silence Duo leaned back and sighed, "I know what you were doing last night with Treize," he said pretending to be angry.

I glared at him and looked away, "And I know what you were doing with that vampire guy last night and all those nights before that."

"Daniel?" he blushed, "Dammit, why do I have to always be in the wrong?" he whined.

"You bring it upon yourself-"

"I do not!" Duo tried to defend himself.

"There's no argument, Duo," I sighed and relaxed.

"Well I don't sleep with little children," he mumbled.

For a moment I felt my anger rise, I wanted to decapitate him then and there for ever saying such a thing, "I would never!" I growled and stared at him all the evil in my body focused into that one glare.

Duo scooted away from me in his seat, "Fine, you didn't," he choked out.

"Don't you ever say that again," I warned him.

We didn't say anything else during the whole flight, when we landed we got off and were met by Rashid.

"Master Quatre!" he waved.

I rushed down the stairs and leaped into his bear hug, "Oh, Rashid, you're okay!" I cried against his shirt, "I was so worried!"

As Duo approached the big man took him into the tight embrace also, almost suffocating us against his chest, "Oh, masters, it's so good to see you again!"

"Ah, Rashid, my head's about to pop!" Duo cried out and Rashid released us.

I took a deep breath, "Rashid, how did you know we'd be here?"

Duo smiled, "Daniel called."

"But he doesn't-You don't know the number either!" I was deeply confused.

"He can read minds," The braided boy grinned.

"What?" I gasped.

"I'll tell you later," he sweatdropped.

Rashid seemed to be watching in amazement, "Let's go, master, we have a car waiting for us."

We followed him closely as he lead us to the parking lot, it was close to midnight and the moon shined brightly among the stars.

"Where are your belongings, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked as we got in the car.

"We don't have any," I answered getting in the back with Duo.

"Oh," he gave me an odd look, "Hey, why are you in all black anyways?"

"I was at the sanctuary, Rashid, they provided my clothes, and what's so bad about wearing all black?"

"Nothing, master, you just look..." he couldn't answer, "Your father won't approve of your new style," he drove off.

"I promise to change when we get to the safe house, gees, I can't do anything without getting yelled at."

Duo chuckled to himself, "What about me, Rashid, I wear all black?"

"You probably weren't raised properly so I don't expect much from you," Rashid laughed.

"Damn, is it 'Pick on Duo Day'?" my friend frowned.

"Yep," I joked.

Duo's eyes brightened and he leaned up to Rashid, "Yo, Rashid, Quatre has a girlfriend!"

Rashid slammed on the breaks, "What!?!" he looked back at me wide-eyed then a grin spread across his face, "Is that true master?"

I elbowed Duo in the ribs, "Yeah, sort of."

Duo smiled and handed the big man the locket and note.

"Hey!" I tried to snatch it back, "How did you-?"

"This is just a little girl!" Rashid gave me a worried look.

My face turned red, "I know, but she's my little girl..." I mumbled.

"You haven't-"

"No!" I gave him an angry glare, "I'm not sick, I love her, Rashid, I love her enough to wait for her to grow up."

Duo and Rashid stared at me for a long while.

"I'd never in my life touch a child like that, especially Tabetha, she'll grow up to be beautiful, I won't dare touch her until then."

Rashid stroked his beard and smiled, "Do her parents approve?"

"Yes sir."

"But you're a vampire, master."

I sat up straight, "She is too, and her parents also."

"Oh, I should have guessed, she's so pale," he said looked at the picture again, "She's a cute little girl."

"Yes she is," I smiled and took the locket and note back.

"You aren't even going to lecture him?" Duo's mouth fell ajar.

"Of course not," Rashid shook his head smiling, "Besides, I'm not disciplining anyone capable of draining me," he laughed nervously.

"I'd never do such a thing, I'm not evil," I pouted.

"We know that, master," Rashid smiled. 

A week passed after that night and Duo and I were left alone at the safe house. It had been almost two months since the last battle with OZ, two months since that horrible day when Heero self detonated and we were forced to retreat, we were to wait now until the moment came for us to make a move.

"You know, I'd never guess that she's the Lady Une we knew at the sanctuary," Duo said as he watched the news one evening, Lady was making a speech on a colony.

"Yeah," I agreed as I stood before a canvas painting the sunset, "She's a good actress.

"Huh?" Duo looked at me confused but looked back at the TV when I didn't answer.

Finally the speech ended and a roar of applause began, Duo pulled out the remote from beneath him and shut off the TV.

"I'm bored," he whined, "Quatre, let's do something."

"Like what?" I responded absentmindedly as I dabbed some paint onto the canvas.

"I dunno, maybe you can stop painting and we can go to your room and have sex," he answered.

I smiled, "Perhaps."

"Nobody will hear us, nobodies even here to hear us...." he whined some more.

"I know..."

"You'd rather have sex with anyone but me, right?"

"No, of course not," I tried to assure him.

"We've done zero, Quatre, zero!" his voice yelled from behind me, "I've waited too long for you to make the first move, I'm not gonna be Mr. Nice guy anymore. Now, Quatre Winner, get your ass over here, I'm horny and you are going to carry me to your room and you are going to fuck me!" he demanded.

I turned around and met his serious glare.

"Chop chop! Hurry your ass up or I'll smack you upside your head with that canvas!"

I set down everything and rushed to his side.

"I win!," he smiled, "Now carry me!"

"You can't be serous?" I tried not to laugh.

"I'm dead fucking serious," he glared at me.

"Fine fine, I'll carry you," I picked him up like he was nothing, in truth he felt as light as a feather in my arms.

"We're going to have so much fun," he sang as he wrapped his arms around my neck, "You know you're enjoying this."

"Uh huh," I sweadropped as we entered my room.

"Why isn't your bed mad up?" Duo asked as I set him down, "Weren't you taught to make your bed first thing after you wake up?"

"Nope, I had servants to do that for me."

"Yeah, leave it to the servants to clean up your wet dreams," he smiled and kicked the blankets that were on the floor, "Strip down," he ordered.

"Yes master," I mocked.

Duo grinned, "And after you're through you can have the privilege of taking off my clothes."

"I'm so grateful..." I pulled off the long white t-shirt I had on and my blue boxers.

"You aren't turned on yet?" Duo groaned.

"No, not really," I blushed and noticed that he was already aroused.

"Get your fine ass over here and undress me!" Duo smiled from the bed.

I hurried and crawled over to him and began unbuttoning his shirt, the whole while he moaned and squirmed melodramatically beneath me and I tried not to laugh.

"Em... touch me, Quatre!" he whined as I reached the last button on his shirt, "Touch me!" he cried out once more.

I carefully undone his jeans and slipped my hand down his boxers as I bent over to kiss him. I instantly became hard as my hand met his arousal and I drew in a deep breath as I ran the tip of my tongue over the roof of his mouth, oh how I wanted him!

I broke the kiss and trailed down to his neck, sucking viciously at the soft flesh. My hand was clasped gently around his hot sweaty shaft, caressing the sensitive organ; I was driving him nuts I knew.

"Fuck me..." Duo panted and gasped.

I sat up, withdrawing my hand from his pants, "I don't have any lubricate."

"In my room, on the lamp stand thing, you'll see it..." he instructed me.

I quickly left the room and headed down the hall to his room, the door was left open and I entered his spotless room, immediately catching sight of the small half empty tube of gel on the nightstand. I quickly grabbed it and hurried back to my room.

Duo lay on his back naked now, stroking his manhood and looking at me seductively, the scene made me weak in the knees and my body burned with intense passion.

Oh God he was so beautiful, if he were a meal he would make a true feast! And he was such a thing to me, edible to my senses, causing my mouth to water hungrily for his body, I wanted him, I wanted to touch him, to swallow him, take him forever and ever! He was perfection! Long beautiful brown locks, violet eyes, lightly tanned skin, dark tan nipples, the perfect indention of a navel, a masterpiece set beautifully between his smooth open thighs, oh God, oh dear unloving God! You have created such a beautiful demonic angel for me!

I paused and took a deep breath, "So beautiful..." I sighed and joined him on the bed.

"You just relax," he whispered taking the tube of lube from my hand.

I leaned back watching s he emptied a good amount into his palm and proceeded to coat his fingers, I fought back a moan as he lowered his hand past his tall erection and penetrated himself with two fingers, all the while not taking his eyes from me. I panted along with his preparation; it was like watching a porn video only better. I could tell he was enjoying every bit of it as he added another digit, his other hand reached down and took hold of his erection causing himself to gasp with pleasure. I ran my tongue over my lips, waiting hungrily for him to finish.

"Em..." he moaned and fought to stay relaxed.

My mind swam, "You're so sexy, Duo."

My lover forced a smile at my words and turned over onto his stomach when he decided he was well prepared.

I sat up taking the uncapped tube in hand, I was nervous, I've never been the one on top... of course this was only my second time with another guy, so much to do, women are a lot more easier, I guess that's because the natural order of things, God made man for women and women for man, but what do vampires care? We've broken most of the rules already, being alive is especially one! I should be dead, but I wanted to live. So homosexual relationships are nothing.

I remembered very little of what Treize had done to prepare himself, but I was sure he used more lubricate on himself, I once heard that too much lube is enough, so I squeezed a reasonable amount out and bit my lip as I brought the cold gel to the head of my manhood, I shivered and let out a long breath as I finished readying myself.

Duo smiled back at me and got on his knees as he leaned against the head of my bed, facing the wall, "You aren't scared, are you?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted, "I've never been on top."

"Well it's about damn time, don't you think?" Duo joked.

I blushed.

"I don't have to instruct, you do I?" Duo smirked.

"No, I think I can figure it out from here," I tried to recall some magazines I seen a while back when I was a curious young boy. I trembled as I pressed myself against him, taking hold of his hips as positioned myself at his entrance.

"I'm waiting..." Duo picked at me.

"Shut up or you'll have to wait longer," I pinched him on his side and thrust myself into him carefully, I breathed in deeply, "Oh God," he was so tight I could hardly keep my mind clear, for a second I didn't know what to do, but I drove forward anyways and began to work at a steady pace.

Duo moaned, his body moving against me as he fought his cries, "You can go faster..."

_Oh God, faster? _I thought to myself, and I sped up trying to please my lover, my breaths came out in loud huffs, and I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"Emmm..." my lover moaned beneath me, "Yeah...faster," he whined.

"I'm trying..." I growled and started banging against him mercilessly.

He screamed now, with every thrust, not in pain but in satisfaction, my name rose from the depths of his throat and pierced the hot air around us like a dagger. He was pumping himself, I felt his tired rhythm as it interfered with mine, but I kept myself in line without breaking my pace.

Pleasure built up in me and I was hitting my lover harder then ever, but despite my brutal thrusts he screamed for more. I felt his body shake and a series of tremors hit my lover, he was coming.

_Already?_ I groaned and tried to hurry up my own climax, the tension grew, and my manhood ached with each burning motion, instead of concentrating and thinking so much I let my mind move naturally, and I began to lose myself as the height of things grew.

Duo was weak beneath me but didn't deny me the time I needed, his hands gripped against the rails of my bed which were hitting the wall with a loud thud as I moved, "Uhn...." he let out a sudden gasp.

My mind spun, I felt the pain growing, beating fiercely with my hearts own hungry rhythm, so rapid they were both crying out. Then it hit me and I cried out as I exploded into my lover, the burning pain releasing and leaving me again, I gasped for air as my chest throbbed for breath, my hands, which had been grasping tightly at Duo's hips felt cold as ice as they let go. 

I could no longer hold myself up, my energy was gone, leaving me a victim of gravity as I fell onto my Duo's sweat covered back, but my weight was more then he could handle and we both fell softly onto the damp bed.

We slept, unable to get up, unable to say another word, we slept for what seemed an eternity, and awoke the next day to repeat the love making once more, we were satisfied with each other, we waited so long to indulge ourselves in each others passion that now we were making up for lost time, time spent with others. 

Why did we wait so long? Was it the fact that we wanted to love each other without the physicality that dissolves so many relationships so quickly? Or was it the fact that we _knew_ that the physicality would in fact dissolve our relationship? Whatever it was, after we departed that safe house and left for space we never would return to each others loving embrace, but instead find others.

Everything must end... but every ending marks a new beginning! Space! Father, sisters, oh how I've missed you so, but there are dangers, and everything comes to an end; happiness, love... even life. 

TBC…

No this isn't the end people, heh heh, it's the end of all the fun for a while, but be prepared for some nice gory vampire action :] yep, if know where we are in the series then you know what's coming up next ^_^ well please respond, tell me what you think!


	20. Truth and Loss

After a long wait I've finally decided to put up chap 20! Wahoo! Read and respond peeps, I wanna know if you're ready for the worst to happen, and I'll tell you now chapter 21 is on its way ^_^ and our little Quatre wont be so pretty.

We were Gundam Pilots again, finally the long wait was over. But to get to outer space we had to sacrifice so much. In order to distract the enemy long enough for my comrads to escape I decided to self detonate, I was prepared to save my mortal friends and end my own mortal life as Treize told me I would have to do. Of course I wouldn't have died, so it was the best choice.

I pressed in my code and took a deep breath ready for the deadly explosion, but to my surprise Sandrocks cockpit hatch opened and I knew then that my end would no be there. I jumped from the hatch, landing on the ground with an ankle-breaking thud. I watched for a moment as my friend marched off bravely to his death and proceeded with the explosion.

Duo and another pilot, Wufei, called for me impatiently and I took off to one of the empty planes, we left at once for the colonies.

I did not leave the earth unharmed, I suffered from a head injury and lost a lot of blood, the blood I needed since I couldn't bring any. I forced myself to stay conscious as I took off but was soon losing myself in the darkness as I reached space.

To keep myself on the edge of awareness I repeated and encouraging phase aloud.

"This is Quatre. My good friends who have returned to outer space, together lets do out very best to protect the space colonies."

I didn't sleep or eat for I don't know how long, but I awoke in a medical room, which wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"You keep losing blood, the only cut on you is the one on your forehead, I've don't x-rays for internal injuries but nothing, it's so strange," the young doctor said as she changed my IVs.

"It's okay, really," I assured her, "I really must go see my father."

"Tomorrow, I'll accompany you there," she smiled.

"I don't like needles, not at all," I pouted as she took one out.

"You didn't complain before…"

"That's because I was asleep," I inched away.

"Want me to wait until you're asleep?"

I bit my lip nervously, "No, but…"

"Oh stop whining, your what, 15?" she laughed.

"So?" I looked away and closed my eyes tightly as she lowered the needle.

"Don't tense up, relax or you'll regret it…"

I took a deep breath and relaxed, immediately I felt a pinch on my arm, "I don't like needles," I repeated to myself.

After a moment that seemed like forever the doctor ruffled my hair, "It's all over you big baby."

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh, your precious, I didn't mean to hurt you," she cooed.

"I know…" I sniffled.

"You just rest, I'll check up on you and wake you in the morning," She smiled and kissed my cheek as I fell asleep.

I couldn't believe I was going to see my father, we never saw eye to eye on anything, but I knew this was going to be my last chance. I was a vampire, he was a mortal, I had to see him again even if it was to get yelled at and lectured about how fighting is wrong, and how I'm a disobedient heir and should mind my parent.

I giggled to myself as I thought of the time I told him to screw it, he about had a cow, he couldn't smack me either because "Violence solves nothing!" as he always said, so he grounded me for a month and I ended up running away and meeting the maganics.

"What's so funny?" the young doctor asked giving me a questioning glance.

"Nothing, just thinking about my father's temper."

"I don't think that's funny, you know he has bad blood pressure, what if he had a heart attack?" she warned.

"Sorry, I do love father, but…" I didn't know what to say.

"He loves you too, you know that, try to be good," she begged.

She confused me for so long, I couldn't figure out why she acted so close to me, but I soon found out during my lecture with Dear ol' dad.

She was Irea, my sister, I should have known.

"It's nice to go on walks isn't it, Quatre?" Irea asked as we sat on a bench in a park.

"I guess so," I answered her as I watched some children swing.

"You're so enthusiastic," she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but think about father, he thinks I'm incapable of so much, he always has," I laid my head down.

"Quatre, he just doesn't want you to get hurt," she rubbed my back.

"Why does it matter? He can always make another heir, one better and then me, who's obedient and pacifistic…"

"Don't say that, it's not true."

"Is it not?" I looked up at her, "I get so depressed here, I-I wish I could do something that can make a difference."

"Quatre…mother…she…" there was a long pause, "Father never wanted us to tell you about her, you aren't like the rest of us, it would have hurt you so much to know back then, but you're older now and have the right to know." She let out a long sigh as I looked up at her, "Brother, mother had you naturally, Quatrine was our mother's name, she was my mother too, I was test-tube born, she was against it, but had to go through with it. She was father's last wife, and last chance to have an heir. When she became pregnant with you she swore she'd have you naturally, she didn't care if she died, as long as she fulfilled her dream to have father an heir would die proudly."

"All this time… I didn't know, "Tears began to fall, "I had a mother."

Irea wrapped her arms around me, "Don't cry, father didn't want you to be hurt, he didn't want you to think you killed mother."

I nodded and wiped frantically at my tears.

She took out a wallet and handed it to me, "She would be proud of you."

I opened the small wallet and gazed down at a picture of a beautiful woman, her eyes green-blue like mine, and her hair long and blond, "She's so pretty."

Irea smiles, "You look a lot like her, you can keep the picture if you want, I have tons more at my apartment," she took the wallet back and handed me the picture.

"Thank you," I forced a smile and cradled the picture against me.

"Visit me sometime, I'll show you more and give you some," she kissed my damp cheek, "Don't be sad, brother, she loves you, you had nothing to do with her death."

"Okay," I stood up and embraced my sister and we began to walk back to the mansion.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you," Irea said after a long while of walking.

"Yeah…"

"Smile, you look so gloomy," She wrapped her arm around my neck and brought me into a headlock followed by a brief noogey.

"Ah!" I cried out and fought out of her grip.

"You're so cute!" she pinched my cheek.

"Stop," I pouted.

"I'm your big sister, you're overdue for some torture," she laughed.

"I hardly know you," I held her away from me.

"You're no fun, I played with you when you were a baby!"

"I'm not a baby anymore," I straightened up and tried to act mature.

"No, you're just 15, I'm 20, that's 5 years difference, and I'm hardly ready to grow up," she smiled and gave me a sloppy kiss.

"Bleh, cooties!" I yelled.

"Oh get over it, women aren't that bad, you'll find out someday," she teased.

"How do you know I don't already know?" I grinned.

She examined me, "Nope, you're too innocent!"

"Am not, I've had sex plenty of times," my face turned red.

"No way, that's gross, my little brother having sex?" she made a face, "Gross, you want me to check you for STD's?"

"I don't have any STD's!" I shouted and looked around at the people staring at us, "Hi!" I waved at them nervously.

"How many people have you had sex with?" Irea asked once the people went back to what they were doing.

"More then you have," I smiled.

"Jerk, tell me!" she smacked me hard on the head.

"Enough," I answered.

"You're a stud aren't you? How many girls have you impregnated?" she looked like she was ready to kill me.

"None!" I walked ahead of her, a bit ticked off.

She caught back up to me and a long while passed before we spoke.

"So, are you going to tell me any of the details?" she finally spoke.

"Irea!" I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm your big sis, you can tell me," she smiled.

"Don't ask me, you should know!"

"Nope, I'm keeping virginity until I'm married," she said proudly, "Now tell me!"

I told her a few things, not a lot but enough to satisfy her, and we headed back, we were met by a large crowd of protestors.

"Down with the Winners!" they shouted.

Irea and I were stunned, we rushed passed them the crowed, trying to hide our faces and stopped to talk.

Irea told me that the people thought father was misusing the resources and was being a dictator, father was stern, yes, but never a dictator, and God knows we'd donated satellites to our colony.

The people voted against father, against his pacifistic ideals, and sent my father over the edge, Irea and I rushed to the scene; father had taken a resource satellite, claiming he was not going to let the people use it to make weapons. The people took this as an act of selfishness and voted to stop him.

I begged father to stop, but to no avail. They killed him. Right before my eyes they killed my father, and the explosion, oh, God, you uncaring bastard, the explosion sent the ship both Irea and I were on out of control, and in the process, my only full blooded sister sacrificed her life and died to save me.

The event drove me to insanity. I laughed as tears fell and pledged revenge against all who took up arms, including the colonies.

TBC!!!!! Tell me what you think! And stay tuned for chap 21!


	21. Painful Gifts

Well people, here's chapter 21! Took me a while to finally write this, thanks to Jen, who wanted it to be longer . but I hope you like it, I put a lot of work into it ^.^

+~Chapter 21~+

It was well past dark as I walked down an empty sidewalk on an L4 satellite.

_What had happened?_

I was covered with blood, my mind ached as screams and fatal cracks and crunches echoed from the remembrance of the previous events.

_Was that me?_

Yes, it had to have been. Those were my hands wrapped around those throats, my mouth filled with their venomous sweet blood.

__

Hatred couldn't begin to describe my feelings, it was an endless rage. I couldn't help but wear a demented smile about it all though, it felt so good to know that those people got what they deserved, that I was avenging my family.

My father and sister would be anything but proud of me, but pacifists can be somewhat ignorant, what I am doing is preventing the rest of my family from getting harmed, and if I had to destroy everyone in order to do this I would.

I licked the dried remnants of blood from my hand and continued on, my heart pounded hungrily, making my stomach pain for more blood, where were those mortals, where were those vicious creatures?

My thirst was driving me mad, I couldn't get enough, the feeling of my victim's lives leaving them as I drained them brought such pleasure and unimaginable happiness to me, they killed my father and brought my sister to an early death, they deserved nothing less then what they received.

_How many did I kill?_

10… 20… 30… No, it had to have been more then that, all who laid eyes on me I brutally brought to an end, how dare they ask why? That's why I never answered.

_This satellite…_

****

It was one of the many that fired upon my father. The thought brought my hatred to a dark boil; these people all were part of it, filthy, heartless, mortals.

"Are you really going to kill them all individually?" a soft voice came from behind me and I turned around to meet the silhouette if a tall man.

"If I have to," I answered, unafraid because I sensed his immortal blood.

"That could take a long while, there's easier ways to bring revenge upon them," his left arm made a quick movement and a shining object was tossed to me.

"A disk?" I looked down at the small flat package.

"Think back, Instructor H. told you about a Gundam-"

"A Gundam with great power… how did you get this?" I looked up from the disk as the man approached me and came into the light, "Vincent-"

"Quiet, that is hardly my name," His voice came out irritated, "You saw where he put it, you just never realized what he was doing at the time."

"You can read minds."

He ignored my words and bent over me forcing me into a brutal kiss, his palms caressed my bloodstained cheeks as his long nails cut deep into my skin. His soft tongue ran over my lips and teeth, thrusting deep into the back of my throat hungrily.

I was too shocked to move into the kiss and too amazed to break away as he raped my mouth. I felt the scratches heal and more begin, all of this happening in a vibrant wave of pleasuring motions bringing me to a sudden mind shattering climax.

I felt Vincent's hand seize me into place as my body convulsed from the orgasm, his tongue still fucking my mouth as my screams tried to escape. Finally, numb and tired I grew limp against his body and he broke the kiss.

"I can do everything," he whispered warmly into my ear, "And so can you, take the disk, build the Gundam and destroy all who made you feel pain."

I nodded absent-mindedly up at him, still in a daze.

"A Gundam is a symbol of peace, the colonies and OZ have weapons that symbolize nothing but war and evil. You must destroy them, if the mortals don't surrender then they have allowed themselves to be overcome by evil, they are better off dead. They killed your father and sister, the madness must stop, you must stop it Quatre."

The words pierced into me, all true and reasonable. But it was more then what he had said that struck me, it was the fact that he wasn't rejecting me, maybe this was my chance to finally prove to him that I was worthy of being his vampire son, a prince to all immortal blood thirsters.

"Yes, I will stop them…." I felt Vincent's strong arms wrap around me and cradle my body against his, almost lovingly if his sharp teeth hadn't moved down to my throat to pierce the flesh and drink.

I gasped and tried not to cry out, "Oh, God…" I shut my eyes painfully.

Vincent was draining me like a leech, and I felt myself growing weaker.

I opened my eyes and the pain stopped, I found myself not on the street of the L4 satellite, but in a dark room only lit by a surrounding, glowing fish tank that lined the wall. Vincent was gone.

_Where am I?_

I watched as a shark swam by, its dark marble-like eye seemed to stare back.

"Vincent?" I said aloud, I searched for a way out but there appeared to be no door.

I ran my fingers over the fang marks, which was beginning to heal, and suddenly curled over as I was overcome with a horrible pain. My brain seemed to throb in my skull, aching like it was about to burst out.

I held my head and felt the warm liquid, my blood, draining from my ears, it was more of a sharp pain now, endless, like a spear stabbing me through the head.

Then it all stopped. No more pain, only a soft melody echoing through my ears as I slipped out of my consciousness.

As I opened my eyes slowly, I lay in the center of a beautiful golden canopy bed, white curtains fluttered about my, just on the other side I could see a beautiful women playing a harp, her long fingers drifted ever so lightly over the strings.

AS the curtains moved they changed, from a lovely white to gray, then slowly melted into a curtain of webs, the women had changed also, her unique features became grotesque, skin slimy and rotting off in some areas, her eyes were bloodshot and pupils dull as if sightless.

The harp on which she played was now made of bone, and the string were red and glistening under her cracked nails, vanes…

I couldn't move and I realized that I now lay one countless carcasses made to form the bed.

The demon women stood and approached me, her sightless eyes fixed on my naked body. I breathed in and out heavily as she moved over the bodies to my side and peered down at me, I gasped and shrank away as her tongue darted out from between her gray lips and over my cheek, her breath reeked of decay and I tried not to gag.

Suddenly her arms cracked as she turned me over onto my stomach and before I could protest I felt something sharp jab into the back of my neck, just beneath my skull. I screamed, the pain was horrible and the smell of death met my nostrils. My eyes adjusted as best as they could and I realized two eye sockets, hollow and damp stared back at me.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath.

All I could do was endure the pain of whatever was penetrating me. I felt blood spilling over my neck, forming a neglected puddle on my back.

What was happening? Everything was becoming so bright, all I could see was white, the pain was numbing now but something else seemed to be fading into my mind, at first it was a low hum, but gradually grew louder, then suddenly-

_"Sssfla alandi cofand zass"_

Words spoken! Beautiful, like a voice of a serpent, but they weren't said, no, my mind suddenly heard them.

"_Zass!"_

Again I heard the voice and I realized it was the women. She moved away from me and off the bed of bodies, leaving me laying there still on my stomach, only now I was slowly loosing myself into what seemed a comfortable sleep. I couldn't keep my eyelids open another second, and so I was overcome, drifting so lightly through the darkness.

+~TBC~+

Please respond ^_^ I love reading what you all think!


	22. A Taste For Revenge

You all know I love Quatre, he kicks ass, but first I liked Duo when I first started watching Gundam Wing, it was only when the cuty went insane that I feel in love with him :] There's something about insane Quatre that just excites me, he totally rocks! Now that I'm at the part with AVPB I'm having a good time! It took me forever to write this chapter, I tried so many times to make it perfect, then last night I had it, I took a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote like I never written before, I finished in about 15 minutes, it's nothing like the chapter was supposed to be originally, and I'm proud about that because the original was lame... really boring, this one's exciting! Well now that it's up have fun reading!

  


+++++++

  


My eyes shot open as I felt my body come back to life, I lay on the damp cement where I had once stood with Vincent. Sitting up, I felt a sudden rush of dizziness so strong that I had to bend back over to vomit. I heaved and gasped for air, my body ached as it tremored. 

Finally able to stand up, I staggered forward until I reached the light of a street lamp, I was pale, how much had Vincent drained from me? Enough to kill a mortal, that much was obvious.

I felt eyes on me, and listened to the voices going through my head without making any sudden movements. My heart thumped madly in my chest as if chanting it's hunger. I could smell the sweet blood in the air rushing through my watcher's veins. Oh God, the hunger!

They were just behind me, well hidden in the shadows, they would not have been seen by mortal eyes. In one quick movement I fell upon my prey, grabbing one by the throat and tearing out the other's with my fangs, with a brief crack, the body fell from my grasp without a sound as I drank mercilessly from my hemorrhaging victim.

Blood washed down my throat, hardly filling my heart's greedy hunger, quickly draining the body of the liquid. Finally letting it fall, I took the other and plunged my teeth deep into its aorta, I felt the irony juices spray into the back of my mouth in a tickling sensation, too hungry to notice the orgasms that struck me from either of the killings.

When I finished, I looked down on the two mortal, lifeless children without pity or regret, my heart was finally content with its two course meal, and I was satisfied with myself. I remembered a time when killing a rabbit felt like the greatest accomplishment, now, in one night, I killed dozens, including what I thought once an impossibility for myself: children.

I was a true monster now, a creation what would soon be regretted by humanity, much like Frankenstein's monster, only heartless and brutal, beyond dangerous. I could feel the warmth or the blood rushing through my body as I walked away. Something seemed to be pulling me, when I finally reached a large park my eyes widened as they beheld something hidden within the shadows. In a sitting position, like a large person, was a Gundam, unlike any I had seen before, I could tell by its large frame and design that it was strong, a work of art like no other.

Taking off in a quick jog, I made my way to it and into the cockpit, lights flashed on, lighting it up like a small city. A note was taped to the seat, folded with my initials on the front. Quickly pulling it off and unfolding it, I read its contents.

_I took the initiative of giving you a head start _on your mission, now show me that I have not wasted my time.

It was a letter from Vincent, and something I would have liked to have kept, but instead set it a fire and let it fall to the ground below in ashed remains. 

I suited up and sat down against the strangely unused pilot seat and buckled myself in, I easily mastered the controls and got up into a standing position, looking around I began to feel right at home with the new Gundam, I slowly raised the twin-buster rifle above me and aimed for the ceiling of the satellite.

Pulling the trigger, I released a great bolt of energy that lit up everything as bright as the artificial day, causing a huge explosion. Quickly blasting off through my new exit I flew as far out as I could from the satellite before turning around to take aim again, as quickly as I pulled the trigger a second time the beam that shot forth brought the satellite to as astonishing end, it lit up brightly then exploded like a star.

I watched in amazement at what this Gundam was capable of, my mission would be easily as good as done in not time.

I began to laugh as I was over taken by a sudden joy and feeling of great power, I was finally superior. . .

  


TBC!

  


Was that too short? I'm sorry if it was, it looked longer on paper . Well tell me what you think, I'll be working on the next chapter now so stay tuned!


End file.
